And When It Rains?
by RWhitewings
Summary: And When it rains who will be here for Reese? Her Mom and Dad dead she comes to the Forks unaware of her own supernatural gift she falls for Edward. Edward chooses Bella. So what will become of the little English girl now? R&R Better than it sounds
1. Track 1 First Time

First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

"The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave"

It was cold in the car, it was cold outside, the window was cold against my cheek and I was cold inside and out. Nothing mattered anymore everything that had mattered to me I'd left behind and everything that was before me was meaningless now. I didn't cry because I was numb with all the cold, I felt nothing now and I was probably better that way.

In the front seat sat Amy and Garrett we were class mates once but that all seems a long time ago, I wondered how hard this was for them. But at least they had each other Prom king and Queen who did I have now? I had them but we were practically strangers they were 19 and I was 17 and there was once a time I would have given anything to be near Garrett but that was all in the past. Everything was back in England but I was not in England anymore I was in America and everything had changed.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a yawn.

"A small town called the Forks have you heard of it?" said Amy.

"Nope" I said.

"Garrett's got an Aunt there with plenty of room so we'll stay there" she said.

"Ok" I said.

I leaned forward to grab my rucksack of the floor and unzipped the front pocket to receive my Ipod . I put it on and attempted to fall asleep but it wasn't coming I had too much on my mind. When I began to see the place we were going to I could help but feel a little better. Even through the dark I could see it was beautiful and very green. I didn't mind I liked green it was far from the cold grey streets and building of an English town but still it would never be home.

We arrived at the house and I didn't pay attention to the house it's self but to the large forest at its back. Garrett's aunt greeted us in her dressing gown and a warm understanding expression on her face. She surprised me by taking me into a tight hug as I introduced myself and when she let go she stared into my eyes for a long time trying to discover what I was feeling.

My room was the attic space that was large tidy and had a large skylight. The bed was fairly new and I found it surprisingly comfortable. I couldn't be bothered to change into my P.J's I just got into bed and curled myself up into a ball, I tried to forget.

It rained on my first day of American high school. Back in England I could have finished school but not here, here they had to be difficult. Garrett dropped me off as I hadn't got a car yet. He gave me a quick hug but we didn't say anything to each other. I jumped out the car and braced myself for the day ahead.

Garrett pulled away and just as he did a silver Volvo came past me throwing water all over me.

"Great" I said glaring after the car.

I walked through the rain to the main reception and I was given a map and a timetable. Yay! I thought I have no sense of direction. I dragged my feet unwillingly to my first class – English – don't you just love irony.

I got a few weird looks of some guys as I walked there – had they never seen a wet girl before. Then when in class it was my accent that drew everyone's attention as I announce my name.

"Reese Tailor" I said when the teacher Mr. Mason asked me.

Everyone stared at me with x-ray eyes trying to pry out who I was this new creature to entertain them. I was a pale skinny thing with straight dark blonde hair and green blue eyes physically I was unattractive and obscure.

I tried to ignore the eyes as I walked to my seat but there was one set of eyes I couldn't ignore. They were black as coal, hard, cold and angry. There was this absurdly handsome bronze haired boy glaring at me. I felt my cheeks colour as I realised this was who I had to sit next to. He moved himself as far away from me as possible I rolled my eyes Very mature I thought.

I sat down and examined his posture slanting away from me hands gripping the table all the muscles in his body tense.  
"Just because I came from England that does not mean I have the Black Plague" I muttered quietly so he would not hear.

However he turned to look at me still glaring but there was a small amount of amusement in his black eyes microscopic almost it was the amusement of a killer whose victim was begging for their life. Seriously this guy needed to take a chill pill he looked like he need some sleep as well with those dark circles under his eyes.

Well wasn't I having a fantastic first day, wet and the next victim of the Forks very own Jack the Ripper. At least Jack the Ripper is handsome I thought trying to stay on the bright side of things. The lesson was very boring I spent most of it humming and tapping on the table to annoy the guy next to me further.

Then I doodled and pulled faces at Mr. Murderous next to me when he wasn't looking. Nothing mattered remember neither did this it just amused me. I was cold because I was wet and my teeth would randomly start to chatter, whilst I shivered. When lesson ended he shot out the room I grinned I obviously had something wrong with me. I reminded myself that I had put deodorant on that morning and that the problem wasn't BO.

My day didn't get much better but on the positive side it wasn't my fault that Edward - my lovely friend with the bronze hair and the bad attitude – ran out the class room according to witnesses he went to the main office to go home with a stomach ache. Poor Edward I'll send him a Get Well hard saying thank you for not puking all over me.


	2. Track 2 The More Boys I Meet

The more boys I meet...

"And, I , I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog"

At dinner time however it got a little worse and better. I fell over with my full food tray in my hand and happened to throw my dinner over a very cute boy with spiky hair.

"I am so sorry! I've just been upsetting cute boys all over the place today" I said as I watched a grin form on his face.

He blushed at my compliment and then set about helping me pick up the remains of my lunch.

"it's ok I'll just take my sweatshirt off and no one will ever know" he said.

"My names Reese by the way" I said "you know in case you want to swap insurance numbers and the like"

He laughed "my names Mike and I don't think they'll be any need for that this will wash right out"

"good good"

"have you got anywhere to sit you can come sit with us if you like" he said nodding towards a table.

"Umm... Sure" I said not really willing but it felt rude to turn down his offer.

I was introduced to everyone but I'm not good with remembering names so I just listened to the convocations and didn't join in. Across the room I noticed at one table was grouped the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Two girls and two boys. I could also tell from their incredibly pale skin this was probably where Edward usually sat.

I didn't ask their name I knew that I'd probably find out within a week and I wasn't impatient it was not Edwards friends that interested me after all even if they are beautiful. It was Edward himself who even in my void of numbness, when nothing mattered at all had somehow managed to grab my attention. I found myself thinking about him and his impossible beauty that was surely inhuman.

I looked over at the beautiful people again and found one of the girls staring at me she was the smaller of the two small with short black hair. Her eyes were curious as if staring at an exotic creature I smiled at her wondering how someone as fascinating as her could ever find me interesting. She did not smile back she just turned away and began to speak to the others her lips moving so quickly yet almost motionless I almost doubted she was talking at all.

I sighed and ignored it they probably believed I'd given Edward whatever bug he'd got. Lunch ended and i dumped my tray of half eaten food. The rest of school was a blur by the time I reached the school parking lot at the end of the day I was exhausted.

I practically collapsed into in to Garrett's car.

"Long day?" he said with a small smile.

I grinned "you could say that"

"I got you a present" he said a grin forming on his face.

"What?" I said a little shocked.

We were out of the school parking lot now and I realised I had forgot to look for the owner of that silver Volvo.

"Yep you're going to love it" he said smiling.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you will" he said confused

"no, why'd you get me a present?" I asked again.

"well I came across it by accident and knew you'd love it" he said

"Oh dear" I said

"You'll love it trust me" he said with a small wink.

"Did you spend any money?" I said

"no I promise you it's completely free" he said

"Ok then" I said with a sigh.

We arrived home and I got out of the car a tiny bit exited about my present. We kicked our shoes off on the porch and the minute we got in the house I could tell there was something different about the atmosphere. The dark silent atmosphere of the house had lifted and now there was a exciting newness about the atmosphere.

Garrett took me up to my room where Aunty and Amy were already there holding a large towel over a large moving object. The object broke free it's wet fur shaking spraying Aunty and Amy with water. They giggled while I stared at the beautiful dog before me.

It was an Akita I knew that much, it was large almost full grown but its eyes were still that of a puppy's. Its fur was red brown and white it looked at me slightly scared but its curled tail wagged with anticipation.

"Be careful Reese he's got quite a temper" said Amy backing away from the dog with a smile.

"Only when he first meets you it only took him 5 hours to let us near him" said Garrett.

For some reason I was unafraid despite the warnings I walked towards him. He backed away a little then approached my now out stretched hand. He sniffed it his nose tickling my hand he opened his mouth as if to bite me and everyone jerked into a reaction then he licked my hand .

We moved closer to each other now as I knelt down and stroked the coarse fur one his back and he licked my face.

"ew..." I exclaimed .

But he just smiled at me in a dogy way and I laughed.

"well would you look at that" said Aunty folding the towel with a smile.

"Told you they'd get on" said Garrett.

Later when everyone had settled down we sat in the living room with the dogs large head on my lap as I stroked his head.

"I found him when I was job searching" explain Garrett " he was all tied up outside pet store in Port Angeles and when I asked the John the guy who runs the place about him he said that it wasn't the shops. He'd been left there a day ago and John fed him and all but he couldn't take the dog in as the shop only sold puppies and he already had enough dogs himself. So I left with a job and a dog"

I smiled "how did you know I'd want him"

"He caught a scent of you scarf and calmed down so I figured you'd have to have him whether you liked him or not" said Garrett

"Thank you Garrett I'm glad you brought him home but still he needs a name" I said pondering

"how about we call him Prince" said Amy.

"that's great Amy doesn't he look just like a Prince" I said tickling Prince's ear.

It just twitched as he had fallen asleep on my lap.

"Can't say I see the resemblance" said Garrett

I reached for the nearest cushion and threw at him hitting him in the face. What followed was a roar of laughter until I grew tired. When I went to bed Prince followed me as I found he did when I went anywhere. He slept on a rug next to my bed so he was close enough for him to feel that I was safe and close enough for me to stroke his lovely fur.

My week got better but it was dull other than when I was with Prince. Edward Cullen didn't come back to school for the whole week and I found myself absurdly fascinated by him. I wanted to know if he was ok and when he was going to come back to school. After all how long could a stomach bug last.


	3. Track 3 Breathe Me

Breathe Me

"Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me"

My questions were answered when he arrived in English first thing Monday morning. I pretended it was no big deal and walked over to my place as usual dropped my bad on the floor and ignored his now curious eyes.

"Hi" he said in a musical voice.

"Hello, are you feeling better now?" I asked causally.

"Yes thank you I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced I'm Edward Cullen" he said as if I didn't already know.

"Reese Tailor" I said.

He sat almost exactly as he had last week his chair a fraction closer than before his body still angled away from me, his fists balled on his black jeans. I was about to say something else when we were interrupted by the entrance of a teacher.

"Mr. Mason isn't here today due to a bad case of the flu he hasn't left you any work so I suggest you do whatever work you may have from your other classes. If you have no work to do you may talk quietly" said the female teacher with the thick rimmed glasses.

"Seems everyone's coming down with something" I said more to myself than anyone else.

"Must be the rain" said Edward .

I looked at him without much fear of what he think of me doing so after all we were having a patchy kind of convocation. His eyes were now like golden honey warm and inviting opposed to the hard black had faced the week before - I pondered how this could happen and asked the obvious question.

"Are you wearing contact?" I asked.

He looked confused –obviously not then I thought.

"No" he answered. "Are you?"

I thought he was been defensive but his face was earnest.

"Umm... no. why?"I asked

"Your eyes were green last Monday they're grey today" he said staring at me with a frustrated expression.

"it depends upon the light. It was raining last Monday so it was darker in the room making my eyes appear green today it's slightly lighter so my eyes are grey on sunny days their more blue" I explained.

But this was nothing compared to the change in Edward's eyes I was sure no light trick could do that.

"ah that explains it then" he said as if it had been bothering him greatly.

I shivered it was cold again and I was always cold despite the fact it wasn't raining.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little I'm not very tolerant to temperature" I said wondering why telling him about myself was so natural.

"so how's your first week at the Forks been?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"It nice here" I said a hint of sadness in my voice.

"You don't like it?" he asked puzzled at my tone.

"no, it's not that it just well..." I trailed off.

"Not home" he said his voice sympathetic.

"yeah that's it I miss England but at least I still get it's weather here" I said with a forced smile.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

I wondered if I should tell him and decided there is no use in lying.

"My foster parents died in a house fire and the only people we had left to come to were here the Forks" I said

"I'm sorry, what happened to your real parents? I f you don't want to talk about it I understand" he said his voice gentle.

"My real parents didn't want me" I said simply.

" Oh what about the people you live with now?"

"You mean Amy and Garrett, Amy is my foster sister and Garrett is her fiancé who was our foster parents real son he decided we should have a fresh start and move here with Aunty. They're the closest thing to family I have" I said.

"we're all adopted in my family" he said "But were still a family"

It didn't surprise me they all looked too different to be actually related. I looked out the window and saw it was snowing I sighed just great. 

"well that's it for the next two days" I said in a matter of a fact tone of voice.

"How do you know?" asked Edward generally interested.

"Clouds are thick and the temperature isn't getting any better you can feel it in the air" I said shivering

"Makes you feel sorry for the kids going swimming" said Edward.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you know the schools got a pool? It leads off the P.E building the Elementary Kids come to swim On a Monday" he said.

Poor unfortunate children I though then I realised something.

"oh no!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"What?" Edward asked shocked.

"I forgot my P.E. stuff"

He grinned with what seemed like relief then the bell rang and he was out the room like it was on fire. I smiled at least he'd talked to me this time even if he did still think I had the plague. Next was P.E and I ended up watching the little kids swim because I'd forgot my kit.

"I'm just going out for a bit Reese I'll be back in a minute" said Mrs Tall the swimming teacher.

Now I was all on my own with about twenty seven year olds I can't imagine anything better. Of course there's always that one over ambitious kid that wants to go in the deep end even though they can't swim that well. This kid happened to be a little girl in a pink swimming costume who'd cleverly left her arm bands on the side. Of course she now couldn't swim and was drowning.

The pool was very deep as it was made for diving as well she's obviously jumped in at the deep end. I ran to the edge of the pool and dived in fully clothed I found her quickly her little legs and arms fighting to get back to the surface. I grabbed her and shot upward just in time for the little girl to take a deep breath. She was gasping as I pulled us both to the edge of the pool and clambered out.

"Are you ok?" I asked her finding the nearest towel and rapping it round her.

She waited until she could breathe normally and said "I want to go home"

And with that she started to cry. I sighed at least she was ok I picked her up and carried her into the changing rooms rubbing her dry with the towel as I did. By the time the teacher returned all the girls were dressed and ready to go home. I explained to her what had happened and she just stared at me dripping wet with Ella (the girl that I saved) holding my hand.

"You'll have to home and change Reese in fact I think it's best if you stay at home and have a hot bath" said Miss Tall after the children were sent home.

I nodded and left the swimming pool out into cold air. It hit me like knives all over my skin I shiver uncontrollably. I walked past the parking lot wishing I had a car to drive home in rather than walk.

"Reese" called a familiar voice which shouldn't be all that familiar since the first time I heard it was this morning.

I turned to face him his golden eyes concerned.

"Reese what happened?" he asked shrugging off his jacket and handing it to me.

"No Edward I'm all wet I can't take your jacket" I said pushing it away.

He rolled his eyes and pushed it towards me again I gave in and put it on. It smelt great I could tell even through my blocked nose.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I saved some girl from drowning now I'm going home to change I'll give you your jacket back later" I said.

"You're walking home aren't you" he said in annoyed voice.

"yes" I said with a shrug.

"come on I'll drop you home" he said turning back towards the parking lot.

I followed him but I had no intension of letting him take me home.

"Edward haven't you got lessons to go to. Why aren't you in lessons now?" I asked.

"No" he said simply I sighed.

We walked through the snow to his car when I saw it I stopped in horror.

"you're the one who drove through the puddle" I growled.

"What?" he said opening the car door for me oblivious.

"Last Monday you drove through a puddle and soaked me" I said my anger clear in my tone.

"I didn't come in the Volvo last Monday I walked here it must have been Alice" he said "I can't see why she'd do it though"

I got in the car and Edward closed the door after me and walked round the other side. As soon as he was in, he cranked the heat right up as I shivered next to him. I explained what had happened in further detail

"Do you do this often?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get yourself into trouble" he said with a smirk.

I glared at him "I wouldn't call it trouble"

"Quite right you saved that girls life" he said his tone serious.

"All in a day's work" I said rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm them.

He stared at me thoughtfully then looked back at the road I followed his eyes and to my surprise we were already outside the house.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked raising one eye brow.

"I know where everyone lives" he said as if it was common knowledge.

"Oh ok" I said I started to take off his coat secretly taking in another deep breath of the amazing scent.

"See you tomorrow" he said

"I'll probably be back at school today" I said getting out of the car.

"stay at home you'll make yourself sick" he warned

"ok" I said staring into those eyes my whole will to be rebellious melted.

I closed the door and he drove away. When I got in the house Prince was already there to greet me I hugged him trying to rob some of his warmth whist he licked my face. No one was home so the bath was free. I started to run the bath and then went in search of warm P.J's. Once said warm P.J's were found and I returned to the bathroom. The hot water felt so good against my cold skin that I stayed in the bath until I went all wrinkly. I went to bed early with one person on my mind.


	4. Track 4 Breathe 2am

Breathe (2am)

"'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe"

1 month later

When I woke up I wasn't immediately aware of the fact I was moving off the bed. That was until I looked down at my leg where Prince was pulling me of the bed by my trousers. When he saw that I was now awake he relaxed he jaw and started barking.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up.

He went by my bedside table and stared intently at the clock on top of it. I looked at the clock 2:00 am in the morning you had to be kidding! I moaned and got back under the covers suddenly my covers were gone. I glared over at Prince who now had my quilt in his mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

He barked and ran to the door waiting there for me impatiently. I got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a think woolly jumper. When I arrived at Princes side he lifted up his front paws and opened the door for me.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked him he stared at me as if it was something he did all the time.

So we went for a very early walk and of course I couldn't see a thing.

"You know Prince not all of us have night vision. Ow... That was a tree wasn't it?" I asked into the darkness Prince's lead firmly gripped in my hand.

My sight was adjusting now after about ten minutes of falling over things. With painful realisation I become aware of the fact that Prince had dragged me into the middle of the woods.

"Well that's just great Prince I hope you know the way home because I haven't got a clue" I said to him.

He stopped walking and stared at me with an expression which said it all – I thought you knew where we were going. Just brilliant I thought whilst clambering over a huge tree root this is just what I wanted to do on my Saturday morning. It was at this point that the heavens opened within minutes I was drenched, I'd had just about enough of wet and cold since coming to the Forks it was becoming beyond a joke.

The rain further disabled my ability to see, causing me to tumble on every stupid bug ridden root that I happened to have the misfortune to come across. Prince however used is dog senses to help him get around.

"I hope you sniffing for a way home" I yelled through the roar of the rain.

My hair flopped down onto was face all wet and horrid in its dark blonde galore- which was now more brown being wet and all – temporarily blinding me. So I didn't see the tree swaying in front of me on its last legs. The wind had picked up just enough to give the tree a helpful little push off the deep end and as its final act in life it decided to fall in my direction. Wasn't that nice of it? I moved my hair just in time to see the tree coming Prince pulled me to the side using the lead but it was still not enough. One of the trees large ancient branches pinned me to the ground. The last thing I remember was the smell of the damp earth and the pain shooting through my right arm.

Then there was just darkness...


	5. Track 5 Somewhere

Somewhere

"Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go...  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul."

Garrett

"She's not at the school" I announced walking through the front door.

I was dripping rain water all over the carpet from my rain coat as Aunty and Amy looked at me despair clear in their eyes. It had been 3 hours since I had woken up and found the dogs lead gone we'd looked for Reese everywhere she might go but with no luck.

"does she have any friends we could call?" I asked taking off my coat but I kept my boots on ready to go out at any moment.

"Not, that I know of" said Aunty running her hands through her dark hair.

"Edward Cullen" said Amy quietly "He's the only name she's ever mentioned"

"Do we have this guys number?" I said heading towards the phone.

"Yes it should come under the doctors number" said Aunty as she passed me her mobile.

I rang the number and it was answered almost immediately which surprised me at this time.

"Hello Dr. Cullen here" said the smooth voice on the other side.

"Is Edward Cullen there?" I asked in a rush.

"Yes but what concern do you have with my son?" the voice was still pleasant.

"My sister is missing and I was wondering if he'd know where she is" I said impatiently.

"Wait one moment" said Dr. Cullen

"Hello this is Edward Cullen" asked a different voice.

"Do you know where Reese may be?" I asked the panic clear in my voice.

"No, but I'll find her" he said "Do you know what she might have been doing?"

"She was taking the dog a walk Prince he's an Akita he'll be with her" I said wondering why I was putting my sister in the hands of this stranger who sounded as concerned as I was.

"Thank you" he said hanging up the phone.

I handed the phone back to Aunty.

"Edward Cullen is going to find Reese" I said as if it was a fact and not just a possibility.

Amy and Aunty stared at me their faces grave as we all hopped for the best.


	6. Track 6 You Found Me

You Found Me

"Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me"

It was heavy, a heavy darkness. Something was coming I didn't know what it was but I had been waiting for it to come for a long time. I couldn't feel anything I wondered if I was still laying on the forest floor. I wondered if I was dead. I couldn't move everything was so heavy even my limbs which I was having trouble locating they were like stone.

In the darkness things started to come apart, emotions I'd kept hidden away finally finding their way out. Faces appeared in my mind, that night replayed itself in my mind and suddenly everything was hot.

The sound of a baby crying was ringing in my ears woke me up. He was sleeping in the room next to me Benjamin next doors kid that we were babysitting for the night. It was summer so the heat didn't seem all that strange the fact the baby's call was going unanswered was. I kicked off the thin bed covers and opened the door. The smoke flooded in and I could see the flames , I was fighting the fear.

I grabbed my blanket from the top of the wardrobe and started yelling names as I ran to the small bathroom in my room. No one could hear me so I started to scream the piercing sound hurt even my own ears I knew the power my own screams held. Suddenly things came in motion as I ran with the now wet blanket coughing as I received the small child from his portable crib.

Back in the corridor the flames had grown higher and there was no chance of taking the stairs now relief took over as I saw the open bedroom doors everyone was out of the house. I rushed to my bedroom window throwing it open . I climbed out baby safely held in one arm as the other held onto the window frame. I was now glad that Dad had put in that conservatory as I stepped down onto the thick glass.

"Sh... Ben its ok" I said as he began to cry louder.

I looked for a point that I could jump off a saw the ivy that grew up along the wall. I was good at climbing ever since I was young but I' never tried to do it with only one hand it was I difficult but I did it. I found myself in the back garden Ben safely in my arms. I could hear the sirens now ringing out coming closer. I went to the gate at the back of the garden and out on to the backstreet until I came round the front of the house.

Here Garrett was holding Amy in his arms tears streaming down both of their faces. There was a small crowd gathered of neighbours and people who were just there out of morbid curiosity. I was searching through the faces trying desperately to find the faces I needed to see the most. Amy and Garrett saw me and I was suddenly in their arms.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked barely a whisper.

They didn't speak I just looked in their eyes and knew I had lost them forever. I hadn't screamed loud enough but I'd never stopped screaming. I never cried over Mom and Dad's death because I had never accepted it.

I was crying now as I became conscious, pinned down by the tree against the damp earth. Prince was barking loudly from my side he was using his own body heat to keep me warm. My right arm felt like it was been stabbed repeatedly. It was still raining hard I had to close my eyes to protect them but the tears didn't stop.

In the distance I could hear my name been called in a familiar voice full of anxiety. I groaned and tried to answer but my voice just wouldn't come out. Prince answered for me howling and suddenly Edward was there.

I must have been dreaming why Edward would be here calling out my name looking for me? He'd been spending most of his time ignoring me. I was in too much pain to be dreaming but still when I watched Edward lift the tree off me with virtually no effort it was a bit hard to believe it was real. I closed my eyes again.

He knelt down at my side he picked me up without any trouble at all holding me in his.

"Edward..." I murmured.

"Reese" he said it surprise "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"My right arm I think it's broken" I said staring down at the floor where Prince was following us.

"I don't think so" he said

It was broken I guess he was just expecting more fuss about it but being in his arms was all I could concentrate on. I looked up at his face it was soft, concerned and slightly relieved. His eyes were golden and his skin pale as ever in the dark but he was still painfully handsome. I wanted to touch him just to make sure he was real. I yawned I was so tired and noticed I was wrapped up in Edward's coat – when had he done that?

"Sleep Reese you're going to be alright now" he said gripping me a little tighter

And so I did as he said...


	7. Track 7 Your Friend

Your Friend

"I'll take you to heaven and back again  
And I'm only Your Friend  
My love will last until until the end  
Cause I'll always be Your Friend  
Oh yeah, Your Friend, hmm..."

It was only us three me, Edward and Reese in the hospital room. Edward and I sat opposite sides of the bed waiting for her to wake up, her broken arm now in a cast. I couldn't believe I owed this stranger so much that he'd actually found my sister and brought her home to us. I was really grateful but also curious as to whom he was to my sister.

"thanks for finding her" I said meeting his eyes.

"I should say thanks for telling me she was missing so I could find- I can't believe I let..." he was silent now.

"Is she still crying?" I asked looking up at her face.

She'd been crying in her sleep since she got to the hospital. It looked like she'd stopped now, I knew this was probably about Mom and Dad Edward looked guilty.

"It's not your fault it will do her some good, anyway it's about time" I said " She never cried, never mourned, do you know about our parents?"

He simply nodded

"Did she tell you how it happened?"

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid you've not seen the best of Reese she's only a fraction of the person she once was now and I guess you can partly understand why after losing her parents but it's not just that she blames herself for their death. You see back in England when she turned fifteen she entered her prime, she already had her three closest friends and she'd grown confident in herself. It was her first GCSE year and she was taking her favourite subjects Art and Drama and she was good at them too, really good. She made loads more friends and boys finally started to realise she existed so she had a couple of non- serious relationships between school performances and painting in her spare time.

However she made one friend who wasn't all he appeared. Reese is a good judge of character and she knew from the start that the guy wasn't stable but she felt sorry for him because he had no friends. His name was Freddie and to him she became an obsession. He followed her everywhere and he'd ring her mobile and as soon as she picked it up he'd put the phone down.

Eventually Reese got fed up and she told him to leave her alone. He knew that the fire alarms in our house didn't go off and that we were all deep sleeper and he decided that if she wouldn't have him in her life she may as well not be alive. He didn't count on the baby been in the house though which woke Reese up. But Reese still didn't manage to wake up Mom and Dad she thought they were safe and by the time she'd climbed out the window with the kid it was already too late. She stopped paint, she hasn't even picked up a pencil since then. He never acts not even to get her own way she's just not herself anymore"

Edward sat and listened quietly to Reese's story as if every detail was vitally important and needed to be remember when I had finished he just looked at her face.


	8. Track 8 Goodbye To You

Goodbye to you

"Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.

I still get lost in your eyes,  
And it seems that I cant live a day without you,  
Closing my eyes,  
And you chase my thoughts away,  
To a place where I am blinded by the light,  
But its not right."

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Said Jessica awkwardly  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Said Mike scratching his head.

"Just kiss her Mike and get it over with" said a voice somewhere over by the table making props.

"Will someone show Mike how to do this properly, Mike you did want the role after all" said Mr. Mason with a sigh.

This was all in aid of us trying to understand Shakespeare better but my poor class mates have never done drama before and therefore don't have a clue. It was really starting to get on my nerves as I once again failed to put the thread through the eye of the needle – bear in mind I was wearing a cast- as I attempted to make a costume.

That was it Mike failed again I snapped.

"Sir, I'll show him how" I said placing the needle and thread back on the table.

I walked over to Jessica and Mike who were staring at me like I'd gone mad.

"Mike you play Juliet, I'll play Romeo" I said

"Ok" he said handing me the script.

"I already know it" I said shaking my head.

And within a second no longer did Reese stand in the hall, but Romeo stood in the grand room with his Juliet (I know this is hard to imagine it been mike and all).

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." I held Mike's hand in mine staring at it in wonder before landing a very gentle kiss on the palm.

Mike blushed and said ""Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?" I said with small cheeky smile as i stepped closer to him

That's when I realised I had a problem – height difference – he was about a foot taller than me. I sighed the show must go on.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." He said sitting down as if afraid to be close to me on conveniently place chair behind him.  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I said.

I bent my head down ever so slightly, placing a hand on each of his shoulders I softly brushed my lips against his or should I say Romeo kissed Juliet. I noticed Mike wasn't breathing smiled and moved my mouth to his ear.

"That Mike is how Romeo kisses Juliet" I said slapping his shoulder

He nodded and I moved away whilst the room erupted in applause. Other it all I still heard the slamming of the door and Edwards head disappear out of the room – what was his problem?

"You shall play Juliet Miss Tailor" said Mr Mason coming towards me.

I simply nodded and ran after Edward during so my hair fell out of its bobble I picked the bobble up and kept running. I found him standing by his car his eyes on me alert and cautious. I knew Edward wasn't human, I knew he lifted a tree of me and somehow found me that night, I knew that it was because of him I got up to play Romeo, and what I do not know is what he is and why I care?

"did I do something to offend you Edward?" I asked

"No" he replied

"Then why do try so hard to avoid me? You haven't spoken a word to me in months, and I know that I'm not your friend in fact I probably don't mean anything to you, but it's still not normal what have I done?" I said.

I was walking toward the car now my hair blowing in the wind I must have looked awful but I couldn't care less it was time for the truth to be laid bare.

"It's not your fault it's me " he said.

I rolled my eyes; like I hadn't heard that one before.

"I'm sorry" I said I could feel the earnestness in my voice.

"For what?" he asked his amber eyes puzzled as he stared into mine intense...

"Whatever I've done" I said lowering his eyes so he couldn't see my shame. " I didn't mean for you to get caught up in my life, I didn't mean for you to have to come save me, I didn't mean to care this much either"

I was on the verge of tears, once again I was saying goodbye to someone I cared for. If you love someone you let them go right? If I'd ever felt love the way a woman does for a man it was with Edward. I kept my head down and distracted myself by attempting to put my hair up but with the bulky cast I was finding it hard.

After my parents died I'd prayed for an Angel to come heal the pain in my heart, he'd healed the old wounds only for me to open up new ones.

"Reese..." his voice was close full of a deep inner turmoil that I couldn't relate to.

I looked up to find him standing right in front of me it surprised me Edward usually kept a two meter radius of space between us. His cold hands brushed past mine above my head I felt the overwhelming chill of them bringing my senses to life. He took the bobble off me and with ease put my hair up as if it was something he had done for many years. My hands dropped to my side as my heart jumped around in my chest like a rabbit on speed. The aroma coming of his was almost enough to make me drool I made work of keeping my jaw tightly shut

"It's best if we're not friends" he said.

I sighed "I'm sorry to have caused you so much regret"

"Regret" he asked his dazzling eyes once again confused.

"I'm sure that eventually they'd have found me, of course it would have took some work to get that tree off me" I said I guess I meant it to sound sarcastic but it came out more self pitting.

"Reese, I don't regret saving you" he said the distance had grown between us now.

"Edward, I free you from all responsibility of saving me, you are free, you are no longer the person who lifted a whole tree of me and carried me home if you'd like we can even say that I never got lost in the forest and that this" I lifted up my broken arm "was because of a climbing accident, it never happened, so you can stop regretting stop wondering when I'm going to tell someone about you picking up a tree because of course it never happened. And you and I are no more connected to each other than to people who sit next to each other in English because there are no other seats available" I was crying now.

It was as if I was cutting off the arm I now held between us as I severed all ties with Edward Cullen, the most beautiful person I'd ever met and would ever meet the only person I'd ever loved. I did all because I could stand him hating me and at least if we were strangers he would have no reason to hate me.

"Reese you must be imagining things I didn't lift a tree off you, you broke your arm dodging out the way" he said "and why are you crying?"

"Edward, I know what I saw and if were erasing the past let's stick to one story "

"But" his eyes looked concerned desperate

"I'm not going to tell anyone because remember I fell whilst climbing" I said keeping my eyes on the floor scared of his gaze scared of my own tears.

"Reese does your arm hurt?" he asked his voice sounded concerned but I dared not look up.

"Goodbye Edward" I felt the weight of my words that meant so much to me but nothing to him.

I turned away and caught one final glimpse of his perfect face struck with some kind of emotion I couldn't place and then I was gone. I could hear him move to come after me

"don't follow me back they'll know we've been together" I said not looking back I just kept on walking head down tear streaming down my face.

I wiped them away and tried to remember what it was like to be normal so when I got back I could put on my best performance of all, pretending everything was ok when my world was falling apart. It was only when I laid my head on the table back in the hall that I saw the two words in the elegant script.

Be Safe

It said on my cast the tears returned and I could only wonder when he had written it and why... Not that it mattered anymore. Once again nothing mattered


	9. Track 9 A new day has come

A New Day Has Come

"Hush, now

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun

A new day has... come

Oh...

Where it was dark now there's light  
where there was pain now there's joy  
where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy"

I had become invisible it was like I didn't exist at all. He wouldn't look at me or even acknowledge me in anyway. I'd been angry I almost kicked him under the table once just to see if it would get a reaction out of him. I cried at the beginning and inside I was still crying. This wasn't a numb pain this was the kind of pain that hurt more with time and what made it worse was that it was self inflicted.

I'd come to the conclusion that maybe it's better to be hated than to be invisible. There was only one way of solving this problem. The problem was one Reese had said goodbye one lonely, confused, Reese who had let him go because she'd hurt him one way or another. The solution of course was to bring in a new Reese now before any cloning ideas appear in your wild imaginations here's the plan. Over the last two weeks of being a living glass wall (see through but it can still be walked into) I have realised that there has been a part of me I left in England. This part of me was an actress, an artist, a fan of Greys Anatomy and House, she liked to read, she liked to wear bright colours and dance around in her bedroom with a brush in one hand singing along to Fall Out Boy or whatever.

And she was still very much alive and kicking. The art materials have come out come all you canvasses I have much to paint and I can't stop doodling on my notebooks. I hummed everywhere I went as I'd started putting ore music on my iPod again.

But the biggest surprise to the unsuspecting students of the Forks was the one of my own physical appearance. My hair which had been getting in the way had to be cut so what had once been down past my shoulders I could only just put behind my ears. My bright clothes were back in business someone had to bring colour into the Forks.

When the unusually dry Monday arrived and I entered the large hall ready to be Juliet in my new attire. My long bright red jumper dress and black leggings stood out against my pale skin but did not make me unsightly. On my feet I wore a pair of red dolly shoes and my hair I kept behind my ears.

I was just removing my iPod from my ears when I noticed that all eyes were on me. Angela Weber a partially nice girl in my class approached me. She was shy but I could see a hidden determination in her eyes.

"Your hair looks nice Reese" she said.

"Thank you I was afraid it was a bit too extreme but I've grown to like it" I said with a smile.

"Juliet we need you over here" said Mr Mason's voice.

I moved through the student body of tall people (I'm not small it's just that everyone else is tall) until I came to the front end of the hall where the stage was. On stage Mr Mason had a selection of boys waiting and I realised what was going on. It was time for Romeo to be chosen. I climbed up the small case of stairs onto the stage and found myself standing next to Edward. Mr Mason was occupied with someone discussing the script so I turned to Edward who was pretending I was empty space.

"Hello my names Reese Tailor I feel we got off on a wrong start last time so let's start a fresh" said with a warm smile.

He stared down at me wondering what he should do as I watched the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile.

"Edward Cullen, You cut your hair?" he said simply.

"It seemed to be getting in everyone's way" I said running my hand through the dark blonde mass.

"It suits you" he said "but it seems a shame"

"Thanks, but why's it a shame?" I asked

"You've got nice hair I know people who'd kill for hair like yours" he said.

We were standing facing each other now the distance still clear between us but not as guarded.

"My hair is a very bland colour" I said with a sigh.

"It's the colour of caramel" he said with a thoughtful smile

"And yours is bronze" I wondered why we were complimenting each other's hair tone.

His eyes flickered to my cast which despite the fact I was right handed I'd decorated with my left hand. On it were drawings of simple things that I could do with my left hand, a danger symbol which I thought was appropriate since I seem to attract it, some smiley faces, a cartoon dog wearing a crown which looked a bit like Prince, Amy and Garrett had wrote their names on there and I'd got Prince to put paint on his paw and leave a paw print. There was only one space left untouched by my madness on unusual black and white spot on the colourful cast. This was where Edward had left his mark.

He grinned as he looked at my colourful arm.

"Have you never seen a cast before?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Never one quite that colourful" he said his honey eyes alight with humour.

"I guess it does stand out a little" I said looking at it.

"Reese" called a voice across the room.

"It looks like your needed "said his expression annoyed.

I wondered why.

"I bid you farewell it seems the peasants wish to see Juliet" I said with a sigh.

I could see his lips twitching again as I walked away although his brow was still creased with some unknown problem. It was Mike who'd called me.

"What's the problem Mike" I asked slightly annoyed myself that he'd pried me away from Edward.

"Umm... I was wondering if you were going to the dance" he said scratching his haid.

I stared at him dumbstruck me, dance you had to be kidding I hadn't even let it pass my mind I planned on painting in my room with Prince and a mug of hot chocolate in my P.J's this Saturday not breaking all the other bones in my body attempting to dance with my two left feet.

"No" I said flatly.

"oh..." he looked taken back "I was wondering if you'd go with me"

Once again my expression said it all; the world had gone mad.

"Sorry but I'm taking my dog to the beach that day I heard it's going to be sunny I plan to spend all day there" I said sounding convincing even to my own ears.

"Which beach you going to?" he asked

"La Push first beach I might do some car hunting as well" I said.

I wondered where these perfect excuses were coming from.

"oh cool, how you getting down there" he asked.

I wished I had a car.

"My brother's going to take me down" I said letting the pieces fall into place.

"ok maybe next time" he said.

"Maybe" I said ready to make a speedy exit.

I turned to walk away to find Edward sitting on top of a table on so far from where we were. He'd heard everything and now he there smile on his face I gave him a small sharp glare and exited stage through the right wing.


	10. Track 10 Unwritten

Unwritten

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in"

We sat in the car singing along to the radio, me and Garrett on the way to La Push but this was a visit that was earlier than planned. Garrett had found a car that was in my price range in the back seat sat Prince looking rather unhappy in the car – he doesn't like cars.

When I saw First Beach I could only gape in was beautiful. I begged Garrett to stop and before he could say anything he was staring at my shoes on the passenger seat whilst I ran off with Prince toward the beach.

"You're mad, you know that" Yelled Garrett after me.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. I faced the sea and breathed it all in as Prince ran about the beach. I lifted my arms above me and curled my toes in the sand below me. I stared up at the usually blue sky the sun shone down on me. It was a warm day, a sunny day but it had also been a long day for Edward Cullen hadn't been at school as he was on a hiking trip.

I decided to twirl as I was wearing a dress and I decided I may as well – it had been a long time since I'd wore a dress. I twirled watching the world spin around me my hands still in the air. Prince joined me in this spinning madness chasing his tail. I stopped spinning and fell back onto the sand i sat up whilst Prince walked over wagging his tail.

I stroked his fur and yawned staring down at my cast reading the words;

Be Safe

And smiled - so he doesn't like the sun. I had been trying without much avail to work out what exactly Edward was because he obviously wasn't human. I stood up and walked back to the car first I opened the rear door for Prince who jumped in a little unwilling and then after closing the door I slid in myself.

"Have fun?" asked Garrett with a smile.

"Yep" I said cheerfully.

We arrived at the house of the person who owned the car but in the drive I found a truck rather than a car.

"It's a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck" he said a little nervous.

He was scared I wouldn't like it but the reality was I loved it. It was faded red and it had character.

"How much is it?" I said my voice filled with excitement.

I just hoped that;

A) I could afford it

B) That it would run

"It's really cheap the guy who owns it Billy Black he's a really nice guy he's in a wheel chair the poor guy so he can't drive" said Garrett.

"How cheap?" I asked hoping.

"Well Amy and I sort of already brought it for you" he said embarrassed.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Well it's your birthday at the end of the month so we decided we should buy it for you" he said

I bounded across the front seat to hug him.

"Thank you so much I love it" I said.

He laughed and gently hugged me back. We pulled apart and I opened the door. We rang the door bell and a boy answered the door. He was near my age maybe a little younger still taller than me which isn't hard. He had long glossy back hair which was tied back with a rubber band, his skin fascinated me as it was a deep russet colour. His dark eyes mirrored the curiosity in my own.

"We've come to pick up the truck" Garrett said "You must be Jacob Black"

"Yeah come in my Dad's home" he said with a brilliant smile.

He was very attractive but I wasn't one for younger boys in fact I wasn't one for being attracted to anyone – Edward and Jacob were the exception.

I found myself exceptionally comfortable in the company of Billy Black and his son. In fact I instantly found myself as at ease with Jacob as I was with my own brother. We stayed with them for a while talking and laughing. Jacob and I decided to take the dog out for a while whilst the adults dealt with the formalities.

"How'd you like the Forks?" he asked as we walked.

"It's getting better" I said with a small smile.

"How you finding school?" he asked.

"It's living nightmare – only joking! It's not all that bad I just keep upsetting people" I said with a sigh.

"Anyone I know?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen do you know him?" I asked.

"Not really the Cullen's don't come here" he tone serious.

"Why?" I asked my voice filled with curiosity.

"The Quileute's have lots of legends the Cullen's are sort of part of one"

"Can you tell me?" I asked biting my lip hoping he would say yes

"I not really supposed to tell anyone" he said.

"I'm not going to tell anyone I'm just curious" I said.

And so he told me the Legend of the Cold Ones and everything fitted into place. I now knew Edward was a vampire.

(Read Twilight pg 107 – 109 for the legend it seems a little pointless for me to repeat it.)

I drove the truck on the way home and Prince lay in the bed happily falling asleep. It was dark outside and I could see the clouds starting to from. The cab smelt faintly of gasoline, tobacco and peppermint but was clean and warm. To my surprise the radio worked despite the fact it looked like an antique. Here I was free to think as I watched the road ahead of me and saw Garrett in the rear view mirror.

I was almost absolutely positive that Edward was a vampire now but it seemed unfair to say so by only one source. I decided that when I arrived home I should do some research. If all evidence did lead to Edward been a vampire I wondered how this would change my opinion of him. I was already pretty sure he was but my opinions and certainly not my feelings; had not differed in anyway. Except things were starting to make sense now as to why he seemed so amazingly inhuman it was because he was in fact not human. This however did not change anything my feelings still remained as they were.

When I got home I did the research and to be perfectly honest it wasn't much help. I sat on the office chair on the computer in my room (a new edition to my lack of belongings) my legs crossed on the seat. I drank the last of my hot chocolate and switched the computer off. Tomorrow was Friday and I hoped that Edward would be at school as I had many questions to ask. I trotted off the bathroom to brush my teeth before retiring to bed.

Once in my warm cosy bed which was now directly under the skylight I stared around the room lit by only moonlight. My paintings hung around the room, ones of my parents because all our pictures had been lost in the fire, ones of us all together, one of Prince sitting on a throne a crooked crown on his head and a robe around him with his tongue lolling out his mouth.

I smiled at the last picture it was one which I usually kept hidden, it was one of my best pictures although I still felt it did his handsome face no justice. He was standing in the rain staring up at the sky his faintly lilac lids closed hiding his golden eyes. There was a small smile formed on his lips his long black coat flapping in the wind but his arms stayed firmly at his side.

Edward...


	11. Track 11 Big Big World

Big Big World

"I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if u leave me  
But I do do feel  
That I do do will  
Miss u much  
Miss u much

I can see the first leafs falling  
It's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
Like the way I'm feeling inside"

I remember when I was little the other children at school would ask me what happened to my real parents and every time I'd tell them "They didn't want me" simply because that was what the social worker had told me. I was only a month old when my parents gave me up and I know nothing about them not even their names. However I had never really cared because the parents who loved me and looked after me chased away any thoughts of longing for knowledge of what my 'real' parents were like. And my mind was too full of Edward to ever think of parents when I arrived in the Forks it was simply not part of my life.

I walked into the hall on Friday my raincoat creating a puddle on the floor with an usual feeling of nervousness. It was when I met those golden eyes which I noticed were lighter than they had been when I last seen them I realised why. I now knew what Edward was hiding and eventually I'd have to confront him about it. It was the lesson before dinner my stomach reminded me with a growl.

Edward smiled at me as if he'd heard my stomach from where he was standing on the stage. I stared at him guiltily wishing I had left my curiosity alone. I took a deep breath and walked towards the stage.


	12. Track 12 Crash Into Me

Crash into Me

"You've got your ball  
You've got your chain  
Tied to me tight tie me up again  
Who's got their claws  
In you my friend  
Into your heart Ill beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
And sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you  
You come crash into me"

Edward

That's strange I thought as I met the emerald green eyes from across the room she seems worried about something. I shrugged it off it was probably something trivial, does she ever worry about trivial things? I really wished I knew what she was thinking as she arrived on the stage. Her hair was dry which I guess was a good thing because she smelt stronger when she was wet but I was rather growing to enjoy the scent rather than resent it.

She was avoiding eye contact which made me very suspicious. I decided not to think about it and concentrate on something other than her but once again I found myself watching her. Today she wore black trousers which she'd tucked a white shirt into and black and white chequered braces, black doll like shoes and black tights. Her hair fell forward today covering her eyes from me – she was defiantly hiding something.

She was busying herself with reading the script which I was quite sure she knew the whole cast lines off by heart already. I watched her as she tried to occupy her thoughts on something else – but what was she trying to distract herself from – this is so frustrating!

That's when it happened as I stared at her concentrating hard wondering what she was thinking I heard her say "Edward stop trying to read my mind" but her lips didn't move. Had she suddenly become a ventriloquist or was I just imagining things. She was watching me now out of the corner of her eyes trying not to be noticed.

Stare as you may Edward Cullen I'm keeping perfectly quiet my lips are sealed I realised I was reading her thoughts but not all of them just the ones she was addressing to me I saw the smile play on her ruby lips. She was doing this on purpose!

And suddenly music entered my head she was playing music in her own head and I directing it at me. How did she know? And how was she doing it? I paid no attention the door opening at the end of the hall but I watched Reese look up from the book she saw something at the back of the room and her whole body tensed.

I followed her eyes and saw what had shaken her. A woman in her early thirty's standing by the door that looked shockingly like Reese. She stood next to a tall man with curly dark hair. There was tears pouring down the woman's face.

I turned my eyes back on Reese whose hands now clenched the seat she was sitting on she was paler than usual, deathly pale. I couldn't sit there just watching even if it had nothing to do with me I could see Reese needed help she just didn't know how to ask for it.

I forgot all about what had happened a few short minutes ago and walked over to Reese who when I arrived just looked up at me with panic stricken eyes. I was lost for words all I knew is that I had to make this easier for her so I held out my hand. She took it willingly and I felt the amazing warmth of her touch.

"It's ok" I whispered.

Thank you Edward she thought.


	13. Track 13 Journey to The Past

Journey to The Past

"One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
courage see me through  
heart I am trusting you  
to bring me home  
At last!"

I wondered how we'd ended up sitting in the cafeteria; I couldn't remember walking there all I remember was Edward's cold hand holding mine and how it made my heart race. I stared at the two familiar strangers sitting opposite me I knew how they were 'Mom' and 'Dad' I could only ponder why they were here.

"Do you know who we are?" asked my older double.

"Yes" I said barely audible.

"Do you know anything about us?" she asked she stared into my eyes now.

"No" I said a little louder.

"Well, I'm Emilia Joy and this is my fiancé Mathew Grey and we're your mother and father" she said.

So my parents were getting married that's nice. I was surprised that I didn't hate them I felt no resentment what's so ever just humble curiosity.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked keeping my tone polite.

Edward shifted beside me.

"Well, we heard about your foster parents and decided it was time you knew the truth about why we couldn't keep you" said 'Dad' finally speaking.

"oh ok" I said my tone emotionless.

"Well, I wasn't very old when I found out I was pregnant with you I was only fifteen and still living with my dreadful parents" said 'Mum' her voice harsh when she spoke of 'Nan' and 'Granddad'.

"But we both decided that no matter what we wanted to keep you" 'Dad' interrupted.

This was a surprise.

"but our parents were stubborn old fools and my mother even tried to pay Emilia into having an abortion" said ' Dad' his voice filled with disgust.

I felt the fragility of my own little life back then and felt strangely sorry for the couple before me.

"I was even more stubborn than them and I fought them all throughout my pregnancy and they tried to separate Mattie and me sending him off to boarding schools. But Mattie fought as well and he always came back" she said proudly

"When the time came that I finally gave birth on the 5th of December at exactly 12 midday on your birth certificate it says" she fished it out he bag in perfect condition "Elizabeth Reese Grey but you were only this child for a month"

"We knew that after you were born our parents would do anything in their power to take you away from us so we ran away to a small little council flat where they wouldn't look for us and for a short while we were happy" said 'Dad'

'Mum' once again searched through her bag and pulled out a small baby album on the front was written Elizabeth the name which I was never even aware I had. I opened it and saw the pictures of a young man and woman barely grown smiling a small child in their arms. There was other thing in there as well hand prints and footprints a hospital arm band with "Baby Grey" written on at and the date of my birth.

Edward also looked at it with great interest I wondered what interest it could possibly hold to him. Eyes flickered to my tear stained face and then back and the photo album. He smiled.

"You were born bald" he said with a grin completely inappropriate.

But it did the trick as my face broke into a grin and I started to laugh.

"Edward" I said trying to muster up some anger – total failure of course

"please continue the story" I said to my 'parents'

"They found us eventually and tried to tear all three of us in different directions, but I held onto you and Emilia but you were eventually taken from us. I slipped up and let my mother see you believing that she wanted to play a part in your life when I went to look for my mother and you I found I was alone. She had taken you and I knew she planned to do something dreadful to you" said 'Dad' his voice grave ' When I found her she was standing next to the bath with you held too tight against her chest thinking about drowning you, I managed to get you back but Emilia and I realised the life we lived was no life to bring a child up in so we decided to give you a better life"

"We left you wrapped in the hospital sitting on the reception desk in the baby carrier. We knew that you would end up having a good home living without fear of your own family with parents who weren't been torn apart. Matthew and I were sent to live as far apart from each other as possible until ten years ago when we finally met again and found out it wasn't too late for us. We spent the last ten years looking for you and when we saw the article about the teenager saving the baby in the paper we saw your face and knew it was you" said 'Mum'

"We're not here to make you our daughter we both know we don't deserve it but we wanted to see you before we got married and tell you how your life began. Never believe that we didn't want you, we wanted you with all our hearts it was just you didn't deserve to have your life torn apart" said 'Dad'

I was grateful to them I truly was; for bringing me into this world, for trying to make it work, for giving me the chance of a better life, for telling me who I was and for remembering me and I could see it in their eyes that they still loved me despite everything. I smiled through the drying tears and Mum or whoever she would become to me smiled back.

"I understand thank you for telling me all this"

I felt Edward's hand brush against mine. I blushed this was hazardous. In front of my parents. What was I going to tell Garrett and Amy?


	14. Track 14 Beautiful Disaster

**Beautiful Disaster **  
I sang at the top of my lungs to the music on my CD player Gabrielle always was one of my favourites. I completed yet another one of my stupid off beat dance moves spinning whilst holding the hair brush in my hand. Only to find a pair of golden eyes watching then that was it. A practically menacing pink sock that had been lying patiently on my bedroom floor to slip up its next unsuspecting bad dancing victim took advantage of my moment of surprise and sent me flying. So quick that Edward was almost a blur he caught me using only one hand on the small of my back to hold me up. We stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

I think I should explain a few things, first it's a Saturday morning and I'm in my PJ's a pair of shorts and Tee exposure I only allow when dancing around my bedroom. I'm wearing a woolly stripy hat on my head and stripy socks that reach just past my knees. My cheeks were crimson by this point, only inches away from him, his cold hand still on my back, my heart singing. I noticed we had both stopped breathing.

"Hi" I gasped finally taking in air.

He moved away from me now I frowned I was enjoying the close proximity. He smiled.

"Hi" he replied. "You never cease to amaze me" he muttered as if speaking of himself.

"You too what are you doing here?" I asked taking the woolly hat off my head my face still glowing.

"I'm taking you out" he said with sad smile. "Since you don't seem to be taking the dog a walk on the beach"

I forgot about that.

"ok would I be allowed to shower before we go or would you prefer me to go as I am" I said nervously.

He laughed "Go ahead"

I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom wondering why on earth Edward was in my house and where was he was taking me? I showered and washed my icky hair till it was squeaky clean. Today's wardrobe is – drum roll please – a pair of faded blue jeans, a plain white tee and a green hoody.

"Edward" I said walking back into my room rubbing my hair dry with a towel. I saw him sitting on my bed as Prince fussed over him for attention. I raised an eyebrow – whatever shall I do with that dog.

Edward's eyes were on me as he patted Prince's head he seemed like he'd never touched a dog before – I grinned. Edward watched me intently as I went about my everyday business. I gave my hair one last rub and threw the towel on the floor where Prince picked it up in his teeth and stuck it in the wash basket.

"Thanks" I said to Prince tickling his ears.

I looked in the mirror a smiled at the sight of my hair sticking up in all different directions I grabbed a comb of the bedside table daring to flicker my eyes in Edward's direction – wrong choice he was watching me, my heart started to beat faster.

I was totally aware of his eyes watching my every move like Prince did when he knew I was nervous. I combed my hair, it was still a bit damp but I couldn't be bothered with the hair dryer. I took a deep breath and turned to Edward. I let out a small gasp, he was no longer on my bed he was only a couple of steps in front of me.

I looked up at his face his gold eyes smouldering I felt my heart skip at beat. I stopped breathing.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Locating, locating... item found; Lungs, I started breathing again.

"Yeah" I said.

I stumbled down the stairs in front of Edward, Garrett spotted me looking over excited and grinned.

"Have fun" he said waving goodbye.

I grinned and grabbed my coat. Prince came down the stairs and whined in Edward's direction as if trying to tell him something. I raised an eyebrow at the Prince and smiled. Prince doesn't like guys very much but it seemed he'd bended with Edward after he saved my life.

We left the house and got in Edward's Volvo.

"so where are we going?" I said casually.

"it's a surprise" he said the corners of his lips twitched as I frowned .

I hate surprises. I looked out the window and noticed how fast he was driving. He looked at me measuring my reaction – I yawned it didn't bother me as I felt perfectly safe. Edward turned on the radio on to a good acoustic station I closed my eyes and began to hum along. Music was one of my passions even if I was hopeless with it.

I realised the car had stopped and we were outside a lovely house (more like a mansion). I sighed how lovely.

"How do you like our home?" Edward said with a smile.

"it's rather enchanting" I said smiling.

Then I realised what this meant – Edward's family would be at home. My heart rate increased I was suddenly nervous. I mentally slapped myself at not wearing anything nicer. Cursing myself as I walked towards the house Edward stared at me in wonder.

"We can go somewhere else if you like?" Edward said staring a my face.

I blushed "no here's fine"

"Good, oh no one's home I hope you don't mind" he said opening the front door for me.

"No I ..." I stopped mid sentence my eyes darting about the beautiful interior of the house.

The first thing to catch my eye of course was the piano. I closed my eyes and remembered...

"Daddy, daddy I can play listen" I said with a wide smile taking hold of his sleeve and dragging him towards the piano.

I was only 11 and I was small in comparison to the grand piano in my Dad's shop. He smiled expecting me to fail as I always did despite the lessons. I grinned little did he know. I sat at the piano. Turned to my dad and smiled.

"What song would you like me to play?" I asked.

"play that lovely song you like at the moment " he said

"Oh you mean a thousand miles" I said with a confident smile.

I closed my eyes and imagined the songs the weavings of the note. I opened my eyes again and put my fingers to the keys. I tested out a few notes to fool my Dad then I played the tune perfectly. I don't think my Dad had ever been so amazed in his life.

Soon after we found that I could play any song I heard. I just loved been able to play to me it had seemed natural.

"Are you ok Reese?" Edward asked concerned my eyes flew open.

"I'm fine, who's piano is that?" I asked.

"Mine" he said.

I smiled – of course it was.

"do you play?" he asked me.

"Yes" I whispered before thinking.

His eyes were on me then he took my hand making my senses come alive. I was in shock Edward was holding my hand. He gently guided me to the piano.

Edward I don't know if I can play I thought purposely in his direction.

"You can, and after I'll tell you everything" he said promise in his eyes.

I put my fingers to the keys and just like I had with my Dad I played a few wrong note just to trick him but then I began to play. The notes came out perfect I sighed – it's like riding a bike. I played a song which reminded me of Edward

"What's this song?" Edward asked watching me with amazement. Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfeild" I said

"Will you sing it?" he asked his topaz eyes smouldering tearing up my will power.

"Only if you play something after" I said with a small smile.

"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster" I sang my voice shy yet peaceful.

He was looking at me as if I was the most beautiful person on Earth. When really it was I who was looking at him. The urge to reach out and touch him was almost too much, tears rolled down from my eyes as I realised why he'd brought me here. He was going to let me down nicely, he'd realised how obsessed I was with him and now he was going to put a distance between us.

My fingers were frozen on the keys as I stared at him wide-eyed with realisation, his face became worried.

"What's wrong Reese?" he asked .

"Nothing, just play something" I said taking my fingers away from the keys.

He began to play a beautiful wordless tune that I had never heard before yet it felt so familiar. I closed my eyes weaving myself through the notes carving the moment in my memory knowing that soon it would all come to an end.

I opened my eyes and he was looking at me.

"may I?" I asked nodding at the piano.

"you don't know the song" he said confused.

I smiled and put my hands to the keys next to him and played the song perfectly. He didn't stop despite his surprise he just grinned and played on. We were having a duet we smiled at each other then concentrated closing our eyes.

"So are you going to tell me the truth now?" I said as we ended the song but it was still in the air haunting the moment.

He nodded and sighed "I guess you deserve to know but you've got to answer my questions as well"

I nodded.

"What do you think I am?" he asked.

"A vampire" I said my face perfectly calm.

He looked shocked – I was right.

"How did you know?" he asked .

I explained my encounter with Jacob.

"oh I see, do you know anything else?" he asked.

"umm... your really strong , fast as well, you can probably read minds, and you have really good hearing and you don't drink human blood" I said listing from my experience with him other the last few months.

Once again he looked surprised.

"You're more observant than I gave you credit for" he said with a smile but it was all wrong it didn't reach his eyes.

"Why are you still here?" he asked me

My face immediately fell he was here to put a distance between us to tell me to never speak to him again. My pain and fear was clear on my face.

"You want me to leave" I said quietly

"No!" he said quickly, surprising me. His expression softened "I wanted to know why you weren't running and screaming"

A smile lit my face again "it doesn't really matter does it"

He stared at me confused.

"it doesn't matter what you are Edward in the end you're still Edward fangs or no fangs" I said

He cringed at my terminology.

"It should matter" he said harshly.

I bit my lip "I feel it's wrong to have prejudice of any kind"

His lips twitched but his tone was still cold " I'm dangerous Reese"

He was trying to scare me but I was determined to convince him that it had no effect on me what so ever.

"So am I, I've got you into all kinds of trouble since you met me" I said

"Reese" I loved the way he said my name sighing "that's nothing compared to the trouble I could put you in"

"Trouble is my middle name" or at least it should be. "If you weren't there my body would be lying in the middle of the forest somewhere" I said

He grimaced at my use of words "you should know I could have put you there myself"

My eyes met his I said the words slowly "I know but it doesn't change anything, I'm here now aren't I"

"By some miracle yes, the day I met you do remember it?" he asked

How could I forget – I nodded remembering the cold black of his eyes.

"we can smell blood it's what draws us to our prey it's how I found you in the woods, and your blood it's like sticking a feast before a starving man it's irresistible. Everyone smells different but you your smell exceptional"

I was confused.

"maybe that isn't the right way to explain it, hmm. .. Think of a person who is a drug addict well you're like heroin" he said

"Edward" I said raising my eyebrow "Are you telling me I'm your brand of heroin?" I asked

"Yes you are exactly my brand of heroin. In fact I don't think a more perfect brand was ever made" he said seriously .

"Well, that's interesting has this ever happened to you before?" I asked casually.

"Never, it has to Emmett although I don't think it was this strong"

"What happened?" I asked

Silence... I cursed myself we all know what happened to the curious cat.

"So what your saying is I don't stand a chance" I can't believe I was talking so calmly about my own demise.

"no!" he looked appalled with the thought " the fact you're sitting here proves that I have some kind of control"

I looked up at him through my lashes hiding my curiosity.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing through my pretences.

"why'd you do it wouldn't it have been easier just to get rid of me – not that I'm not grateful" I said

I could see him struggling to find what to say without hurting my feelings.

"At first it was because I didn't want to damage what Carlisle had created for us but you have no idea how hard it was not to just kill you there, but I convinced myself once I was out in the clear air again that I could fight the monster inside of me. When I came back from a practically long hunting trip I told myself I would treat you as any other human but you were incredibly hard to ignore. It was hard to hold the distance with you that I held with everyone else you held to much interest you were so different from them all. And of course I had to try and find some way of solving the mysteries your silent mind held for me. I forgot that I was supposed to hate you for the monster you aroused in me instead I found you extremely interesting. I realised it was going too far and tried to distance you from me then you had go missing"

He sighed staring from me to the keys of the piano I realised that we were still sitting at the piano seat.

"I went through it in my mind a million times trying to work out a rational reason for doing what I did and in the end the only thing I can remember thinking " I should never have let her out my sight " and then when I finally found you it was the first time I had prayed in a very long time and I prayed that you were still breathing, that I would get to see you blush again, act again, hear you hum when you thought no one was listening and I suddenly realised that I couldn't imagine a world without you"

I wondered how our conversation had gone from playing the piano to confessing ourselves. I looked away from his golden eyes scared that he would see the emotion behind them that was getting evidently more difficult to hide.

Suddenly his cold hand was underneath my chin sending wonderful chills throughout my body his eyes bored into mine.

"What are you thinking Ree ?" he asked using the nickname that only my brother had used for me as a child. "It's so hard for me not to know"

"I'm thinking that the lamb has sadistically fell in love with the lion" I said

"The Lion was very stupid to fall in love with the lamb also" he said with a smile that finally reached his eyes .

I knew it was hard for him to be near .

"Edward can you stay still for a second"

No one stayed still like Edward who had become a statue. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around him not caring if death was to come any second. I had been craving any kind of physical contact with anyone I had put up so many all recently it had been killing me. I think he'd expected more but all I wanted was contact. He wrapped his arms round me breathing in the smell of my hair feeling his stone arms around me made my heart race. There in the arms of the most dangerous person in the world to me I felt safe.


	15. Track 15 Right To Be Wrong

Right to Be wrong

I've got a right to be wrong  
I've been held down to long  
I've got to break free  
So I can finally breathe  
I've got a right to be wrong  
Got to sing my own song  
I might be singing out of key  
But it sure feels good to me  
I've got a right to be wrong  
So just leave me alone

Our embrace was cut short too soon with the door opening with a flash and Alice appearing at the door.

"I've had a vision" she said staring at Edward.

She's had a what? I aimed in Edward's direction.

He sighed "She has visions of the future"

He watched my face waiting for the shock "oh cool" I said unfazed .

He tore his eyes from me and looked at Alice.

"It can't possibly be I thought Reese was the only one" said Edward.

Alice moved towards us with the grace that would make any dancer jealous and stood next to the piano with us.

"I'm the only what" I demanded staring from one to the other.

Alice looked at me a small smile lit her face "Nice to meet you Reese sorry to meet on such terms"

"It's ok but I'm feeling rather confused and would appreciate an explanation" I said glaring at Edward.

"There's another new girl coming to the Forks apparently it's going to cause me some trouble" said Edward with a heavy sigh.

"how?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Edward won't be able to read her mind either – this is becoming fun" said Alice with a bell like giggle.

Someone else entered from the front door – Jasper. He sighed.

I suddenly felt nervous of Edward's family – what if they didn't like me? Why did it matter we were only friends? At least that's the only way Edward would ever see me so plain little and obscure next to this beautiful unworldly creature?

I looked up from my singers to find Jasper staring at me intently I suddenly felt a wave of calm come over me. I raised an eyebrow was he doing this?

Edward is Jasper playing with my emotions I was self loathing and he messed it all up I thought.

Edward started to laugh Alice and Jasper stared at him as if he had gone mad.

"Reese you're sharp" he ruffling my hair I blushed at his casual touch.

I grumbled a complaint at been patronised. Alice looked at me then reached for my hand gently she pulled me up until I was standing –that's when I noticed; we were the same height.

We grinned at each other her cold hand on mine I suddenly felt like we'd know each other forever.

"Well I guess that means we fit into each other's clothes" she said happily

I grinned " I guess it does"

"good because I loved that skirt you wore Tuesday" said Alice "I should thank Edward for finding me someone my size with fashion sense"

We both laughed it felt so natural to be with her I glanced at Edward's face he looked concerned. I rolled my eyes at him.

I'm fine Edward. 

He didn't look convinced.

Fine he can have it his way but I will make friends with all of his family despite how annoying he finds it. I spent the rest of the Morning in Alice's room as she dressed me several times over. Then Jasper entered the room declaring Edward had gone off in a mood and was now moping in his bedroom. I sighed.

I liked Jasper and Alice I felt comfortable around them and this was not only because of Jasper's talents. Alice explained some stuff about the family to me and I accepted it all in good stead. I sat on their bedroom floor my legs crossed with Alice playing with my hair trying to see what she could do with it at this impossible length.

"So Reese explain something to me how does this penetrating Edward's mind thing work" she said the curiosity clearly burning in her throat.

"Ah, now you see that's a secret" I said winking at Jasper who was watching us intently from the window seat.

"Huh why?" she moaned.

"you think I don't know he can hear us" I said.

She chuckled from behind me

"You're tormenting him you know only letting him on what you want him to hear" said Jasper.

I blushed this was the first time he'd talked to me "I know but if it wasn't tormenting him there be no fun in doing it" I said.

Alice was finished with my hair and had decided to only stick half of it up to get the hair out my eyes. The door opened and in entered Rosalie I felt my heart sink if any of the Cullen's scared me it was her. I bit my bottom lip.

"I thought I smelt her" said Rosalie.

She didn't look at me she avoided my eyes all together. Until I stood up stretching out my limbs hoping to regain blood supply to my numb legs.

"Alice she's wearing your clothes" said Rosalie in shock.

Alice stood up next to me "Yeah we're the same height and size"

Rosalie looked at me now and smiled which was highly unexpected. I stared at her calculating something.

"Rosalie would you care to tell me what's so amusing" I said.

"You're like Alice number 2 this is going to be so annoying" she said.

"Well it could be worse I could be exactly like Alice" I said stepping toward her imitating Alice's ballet step and impish grin.

She backed off a little – freaked out; I freaked out the vampire!

"this certainly is going to be an interesting friendship between you and Edward"

I groaned "It's better if we're not friends" I said now imitating Edward

Rosalie burst out laughing quickly followed by Jasper and Alice. Rosalie left the door way then to sit on the floor where Alice and I had returned. Oh how we giggled as they told me stories of Edward. Then they asked me a something I sound very hard to answer.

"Reese what were you like as a kid?" they asked me.

I blushed intensely as I thought about it. I closed my eyes remembering how difficult was for me. When I opened my eyes again Edward had joined our circle.

"ok I'll tell you but you have to understand I've never been a normal child" I said.

So I told them...

"When I was a baby I went through several adoptions each ending in failure due to the fact I was mute or at least I appeared to be. I didn't cry like a normal baby I would just tear up but I never opened my mouth. It freaked all my adopters out. By the time I was three I still hadn't uttered a sound and I found it hard to communicate anything or understand what was going on. By the time I was five it was quite worrying that I had no form of communication other than staring into people's eyes and sometimes people would suddenly know what I wanted. " I carefully watched their faces they all waited patiently for me to carry on.

"When I turned nine after years of bullying and neglect the doctors became desperate. If I did not learn a language before puberty I never would. But I already understood what everyone was saying I myself however couldn't form the words not even a sound."

"This was when I was taken in by my foster parents here was where I was introduced to the world of music, art and acting. The music calmed me I felt this was something I could understand and replicate. It started with trying to hum then drumming my hands against things anything to make a sound. Then there was the art I had to try that as well my voice may be useless but my hands were just fine so out the pencils and the paint and surprisingly I had a natural gift for it. Within months sketches covered my whole wall. My parents were unaware until they entered my room and I watched their eyes begin to tear. Lastly came the acting I found that I could convey a meaning through motion. "

"But still I had to speak – no I had to sing. I could feel it burning in my throat my lungs called for it. There was music in everything and I could hear it. I found my hearing was sharper than that of a normal child I could pick up a tune anywhere and never forget it. "

"I tried to hum working my throat it life and at first there was no sound just silence. I hated the silence I often cried because almost everyone else in the world could talk and sing but me I was silent. "

"My parents brought me some hand drums and I got to work with those creating rhythms and tunes hoping desperately that I would sing one day. I didn't care whether I would sound good or not I just wanted to be able to sing. "

"There was this boy in school who played the guitar and song a little himself. I had no friends because no one understood me but he, he tried. He tried to help me hum at first humming himself but it didn't work so he decided to get me angry. He was such a show off singing all the time humming next to me. He tortured me everything from pinching me to dropping ice down the back of my shirt to try and get a noise out of me."

Edward looked as uncomfortable as me at the topic of a boy in my life.

"Reese" I heard him call my name from the bench next to the tree. I ignored him lifting my chin up in the air."

I blushed I didn't want to tell the next part of the story. It was a personal memory that I wasn't too willing to share.

"Yes Reese" said Edward raising his eyebrows expectantly.

I wished Jasper and Edward weren't in the room. Jasper was trying to make me spill I could tell from the gleam in his eyes.

"He kissed my cheek making me slap him in anger and then snarl at him" I said quickly.

"You snarled" giggled Alice

"yes it was the first sound I ever made and according to witnesses I bared my teeth and everything" I said sticking up my chin a little.

Rosalie and Alice clapped.

I explained then how I began to sing then my talent for the piano and how everything changed for the better. Rosalie and Alice began to plan a shopping trip with the three of us talking so low and quickly I had to concentrate to keep up. I noticed Edward had left the room. I gave up on the conversation and soon found myself drifting into sleep.


	16. Track 16 When I Think Of You

When I think of you

I'm looking at you while you're sleeping here beside me,  
Oh, mere words can't explain the love i have inside  
Its more than just a physical thing, i know  
Its something like a spiritual connection  
I feel it in my soul heart and mind

The sweetest thing is what you are  
From you, I'll never be too far,  
Please stay forever you will stay beside me

EPOV

I listened to her breathing slow and even out in the other room. Then I heard Jasper's thoughts.

She's so peaceful when she sleep it's serene he thought.

Oh dear! We forgot she couldn't hear us with human ears and now we've bored her to sleep thought Alice.

It can't be comfortable sleeping on the floor, silly human now well have to describe the cute dress shop all over again thought Rosalie.

I smiled glad that they all seemed to be fond of her. But then it creeped back in again that horrible emotion- Jealousy. She was supposed to spend today with me but instead she'd been robbed by my siblings.

I moved quickly out of the room to Alice's finding Reese asleep. Her head was resting on Alice's hard lap her hair spread out across Alice's lap. Her eyes were gently shut her long black lashes contrasting against the pale skin of her cheek. My eyes moved down to her ruby red lips that were set in a small smile.

Jasper sighed you really do love her don't you. 

I smiled taking her warm soft frame up into my arms. Her hair was feathery against my stone arm her cheek warm. I marvelled at how small she was and how fragile my eyes flickered to the cast on her arm it was a reminder of how delicate she was.

I lay her down on my coach she instantly curled up into a ball and made a small cat like noise. I smiled I had often wondered what it would be like to watch her sleep she slept a lot like a cat. I let my eyes wonder over her slim body where she curved in all the right places I realised she was closer to been a women than I previously thought.

I heard a soft knock at my door I had been so distracted that I had not heard the approaching steps of my father Carlisle. He enters the room knowing he did not have to wait for my answer.

She looks peaceful he thought.

I smiled.

"I came to look at her arm" he said now at her side.

He looked at me asking for permission I grinned.

"I don't own her you know" I said with a bitter laugh.

He shrugged and gently touched the cast with his skilled hands. He looked shocked her arm has been healed for a long time but the cast isn't suppose to come off for another two weeks. 

We were both very puzzled but none the less Carlisle gently took the cast off she wiggled in her sleep flexing her hand and arm. Carlisle inspected her arm further touching the arm gently checking everything was working I felt my shameful jealously flare up again at the easiness of his touch.

Her muscles are just as they were before the cast went on like she's been using them whilst wearing it. 

"Maybe she heals exceptionally quick" I said.

"Maybe" he said now standing up he put one hand on my shoulder before leaving his mind filled with wonder of the little human girl.

She began to mutter in her sleep "Edward..." she said if my heart was still beating it would have jumped.

"Tuna..." she muttered next I burst out laughing.

I quickly stopped as I realised she was waking up her eyes still closed she stretched yawning as she did so. She then opened her bright green eyes and ran her hand through her hair. I registered the shook on her face as she realised the cast was gone. But she did not seem to be alarmed that she had been moved into a different room.

She looked up at me flashing a beautiful smile that made me feel weak something I was not used to. She stood up we were standing barely an inch apart she was so small like my sister but more delicate I didn't have to worry about hurting Alice.

She moved swiftly out the room as if not wanting to spend any more time with me and who could blame her...


	17. Track 17 Twisted

Twisted

"Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I would never need you, baby

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I might never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you, even if it's wrong"

After my Saturday with the Cullen's whom I loved very much my life became quiet hectic. The new girl Bella Swan immediately caught Edward's attention due to her 'silent' mind and I was deemed as the friend which was more than I deserved. When you are given something you thought was completely beyond your grasp you do not complain when it drifts away from you. However the rest of the Cullen family had adopted me making me sit with them at lunch I come over to their house after school to do a number of things.

I couldn't help but feel that Edward was completely besotted by Bella Swan who I eventually picked up the courage to talk to myself. We were like sisters separated at birth we got on that well only I couldn't help but feel jealous of Edward's interest in her.

I had no right to have fallen in love with him in the first place I dare not ask for more. So I decided to give him his space and didn't bother him not even when I sat with him at lunch I kept my eyes on his family and my food fearing that his face would break any determination I had scraped together.

"They're only friends you know" Said Alice as I watched Edward walk Bella to biology.

"So are me and Edward, but you and I both know that she was meant for him" I said staring into Alice's eyes.

She was about to say something but I was already away to my lesson. Bella had been at school for a month now I knew it was only a matter of time before Edward let slip that he loved her. I tried to ignore it but my heart my dying on the inside.

There was something else as well that unnerved me my adoptive parents were staying carefully close they were hiding something but what? Also my eyes were unexplainable green all the time instead of their blue/grey, my movements more graceful, my hearing was even better than usual and I could see well in the dark. Lastly my hair and nails were growing really quick. It all seemed a bit strange.

It was a Monday morning and the sky was white with snow filled clouds and everything was covered in snow. I grinned; Edward will be in school today. I combed my hair and pulled on my jeans and long jumper before running downstairs. Prince was at my side ready to wish me luck before I went to school. I put my coat on and stocked his back before he barked a small goodbye.

"Goodbye" I called.

I smiled as I heard my family reply. I jumped into my truck and turned the heating up. I was early the school car park was almost empty I scanned the cars and sighed as I realised Edward wasn't here yet. I sighed and got out the truck. Once out pulled my hair up into a loose pony tail and leaned against the door.

I spotted Bella standing next to a Chevy truck that was a little younger than my own. She was rubbing her hands together with a grumpy expression on her face. I was nearly beside her when I when my ears picked up the sound of the van. I saw the vans wheels skid and I only had a limited amount of time before Bella became a sandwich. Somehow I managed to think in these few second Edward wouldn't be able to live an eternity without her.

I moved faster than I thought I could pushing her out the way so she fell to the ground the van hit me and I was now trapped between the Chevy and the van. I didn't feel the pain all I heard was the voice of an angel.

"NO!" it yelled coming towards me.

I felt so cold but seeing his face made me smile. I wish he didn't have to see me like this I thought. I knew this was how my twisted love for Edward worked but I had saved his love and I was happy. I would always love him even if it was wrong.


	18. Track 18 Security

Security

"A loss that would have thrown  
A hole through anybody's soul  
And you were only human after all  
So don't hold back the tears my dear  
Release them so your eyes can clear  
I know that you will rise again  
But you gotta let them fall  
I wish that I could snap my fingers  
Erase the past but no  
You cannot rewind reality  
Once the tape's all unrolled

If your spirit's broken and you can't bear the pain  
I will help you put the pieces back  
A little more each day  
And if your heart is locked and you can't find the key  
Lay your head upon my shoulder  
I'll set you free  
I'll be your security"

I found it hard to compose myself with the smell of her blood thick in the air but when I saw the small smile on her face and her small body tragically caught up between the metal my thirst became nothing compared to my agony.

She was pinned up against the truck by her chest it was a wonder that she hadn't died on the spot. It was so hopeless if the van was moved she would bleed to death. Bella lay on the floor coming unsteadily round from her knock to the head but other than that she was fine but it offered little relief. Tyler had passed out at the stirring wheel but he appeared only to have a few superficial wounds.

My Reese, my darling Reese what has happened to you? Her eyes called to me unable to speak I was by her side in an instant. I heard the crying around me the gasps and the screams the sound of the sirens approaching.

My family was with me then as Mike tended to Bella.

Edward... said Alice's voice softly in my head I can't see anything yet. 

She's so calm Edward there's nothing much I can do thought Jasper despairingly.

I'd lift the van out the way but...thought Emmett.

Rosalie took one of Reese's small battered hands gently in hers. Her thoughts were unclear.

You'll have to change her thought Alice. I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to her, I began to cry tearless sobs.

Edward shh... all this fuss over this. I don't feel any pain Edward don't worry about me are Bella and Tyler alright she thought in my head.

Rosalie let go of her hand and I took it in both of mine. I couldn't believe she was worrying about others at a time like this.

"They're fine" I said stroking her cheek. My felt my world crash down her cheek was cold I flinched away.

She seemed to become agitated then as I let go of her hand.

Don't let go... please... she thought desperately her hand gripped mine with as much strength as she could summon.

Jasper sent a calming wave in her direction. The ambulances arrived I was surprised to find my own father appear out the back of one. Tyler and Bella were quickly removed from the scene He rushed to her side. He looked from her to me she'll have to be turned Edward else she'll die within the next ten minutes he thought.

I shook my head.

If we can get her in the ambulance before she slips away I'll do it there I can't do it with all these people watching. He thought.

"But the ambulance driver?" I asked.

Is Esme he thought.

Then I heard it the sickening sound of bone cracking and reforming as Reese's grip tightened on my hand. She was in silent agony unable to do anything.

"What's happening?" I asked Carlisle in horror.

Carlisle's face mirrored my own confusion.

"I...think her bones are resetting" he said this was the first time something in his field had ever shocked him – it scared me.

I the hand gripping mine became stronger; so strong that it was inhuman. I looked around to find the crowd had gone after a few waves of disinterest from Jasper.

"if we're going to move her were going to have to do it now" said Carlisle.

I moved closer to Reese ready to picker her up the moment the car was moved.

Edward when the vans moved I'm going to bleed out please, don't torment yourself, I don't want you to see me ... thought Reese.

"I'm staying" I said firmly.

She squeezed my hand again the pain was fading away with the large amount of morphine Carlisle had pumped into her system. She eyes closed but before she became unconscious she sent one last thought in my direction Edward I love you... Emmett moved the van with no effort and I caught her in my arms the instant the van moved letting what she had just told me sink in.

She didn't bleed out in fact all that happened was the disgusting cracking noise came back and I watched in horror as her legs rearranged themselves from peculiar angles to being normal again.

She was healing...

She wasn't human...

She was going to live!

I carried her quickly into the ambulance here my eyes met with Carlisle as he checked her over the cracking sound stop and the colour returned to her cheeks.

"She's completely healed" muttered Carlisle. My heart soured with relief

The only time I've ever seen this was in werewolves... 

"What!" I exclaimed. My hear plummeted back to Earth

Carlisle laughed - tell me if you can find anything amusing about this situation.

"She'd smell revolting if she was a werewolf" said Carlisle.

"what do we do now?" I asked.

Everyone would expect to find a seriously injured Reese in hospital but instead she was healed.

And with that we started planning.


	19. Track 19 Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel

"Fallen angel with shattered dreams,  
Trying to make some sense of all you've seen.  
Let it go. Let it go. Troubled soul.  
Let it go. Let it go.

Wounded spirit. Troubled soul.  
Fallen angel. Let it all go.  
Just believe and you will see all the good things your life can be.

And as dusk turns to dawn still you're battling in your thoughts.  
You feel lost, so alone.  
And you wonder can you carry on."

I was lost in the darkness again but this time it was warm and smelled delicious everything smelt delicious. I closed my eyes seen as there was no need for them to be open anyway and followed the scent. My feet were bare against the floor but not cold I rejoiced in the feeling. I spread my arms apart feeling the air of my dreams flow between my fingers

I started to hum a strand of a song that I remembered through my finger tips- I had played this song once... Then the memories came flooding back to me. Edward...

I was dying I was taking the road to death.

I used to think that when I died I would just feel sorry for myself but now I didn't feel anything for myself. I felt sorry for my brother and sister who had already lost so much. I felt sorry for Bella who would blame herself and Tyler who would blame himself as well. Then Edward who had to pull my broken body out the wreckage, Alice would blame herself for not seeing it happen, Carlisle for not being able to save me, and poor Prince who had already lost one family with such a loyal heart would he ever find another to love.

Edward... was he near me now? As I pass out of this life and into the next are you close? I need him closer I don't want to be alone.

I kept walking till my feet felt different like I was on all fours and I opened my eyes and I could see everything. I was walking through the forest and in a puddle I could see that a girl no longer stood there but a cat, then a black panther and then the girl again. I turned my head from the image and ran as fast as possible until I became a black panther again and ran towards the light that now blinded me.


	20. Track 20 Unsexy

So Unsexy

"I can feel so unsexy for someone so beautiful  
So unloved for someone so fine  
I can feel so boring for someone so interesting  
So ignorant for someone of sound mind"

Edward

I left the room for a minute; one short minute and what happens? She goes missing. I heard a heartbeat and saw the small wriggling lump under the covers. I flung back the covers to find a black cat under the sheets and Reese's clothes scattered around it. It started up at me with large familiar green eyes.

"Alice we have a strict no pets rule for a reason" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" replied her voice.

"Reese has gone missing and there is a cat in her place" I said panicking slightly.

I stared down at the black cat which was struggling to get up it legs wobbled beneath it. It let out a small painful cry as it tried desperately to hide under the covers once again. I heard an intake of breath from Alice then she was at my side. She moved towards the cat and sniffed at its fur.

"Alice don't eat it" I said disapprovingly.

I tried to read her mind but it was full of confusion.

"Carlisle" she said.

Carlisle was in the room gently lifting the cats chin up. He nodded at Alice then a bright smile came across his face then Alice's. Carlisle mind was a void of ideas that made no sense.

"Edward this cat is Reese" said Carlisle.

Well that was a shock.

Don't look at me...though Reese turning her now cat face away from me.

"Edward do you know what she is?" asked Alice with a glitter of excitement in her eyes.

"No" I said sitting on the bed next to Reese.

"She's a Bast"

"you mean like the Egyptian goddess" I asked moving my hand closer to the small black body.

"No their only named after the Goddess it's a genetic trait sent through only the females in the family they are called "Vampire Brides" as they almost always fall in love with a vampire but they only appear when they've been in contact with vampires. They can change into any kind of domestic cat but also have a big cat form as well they are like halfway mark between Vampires and Werewolves if Reese chooses to she could live forever"

There was a quiet meow next to me as if to remind me that she was presently confused and a furry mammal. I gently brushed my hand and the feather soft black fur and a quiet purr rose from her chest. When I looked up we were alone they were giving us some privacy.

"What you told me before did you mean it?" I asked.

I love you Edward getting hit by a van and finding out I'm a marvel hero doesn't change that she thought.

"So your cat women now?" I said picking up her small body and placing it on my lap.

The purring increased and I noticed that she was incredibly hot in contrast with my cold.

Yes it's so I look good next to Superman she thought.

I chuckled "Superman is queer can't I have more style than misplaced underpants"

You could always be batman no pun intended she thought mischievously.

I laughed then her green cat eyes stared at me seriously.

Edward would you leave the room for a moment there is something I need to do.

I nodded and left the room outside I could hear everything; the sound of her changing back a surprising soft sound like humming, the brush of clothes against her satin smooth skin, the click of the claps on her bra, the strained sound of buttons been done up, and then the groans resonating from her thought as she moved.

Then she moved toward the door to open it for me but the way she walked was all wrong like she was in pain. I opened the door before she got there and caught her just at the right time. I picked her up effortlessly in my arms against my body not scared to be close to her as I once was. I could feel that her bones were like iron she curled against me breathing in my scent.

"Are you ok Reese?" I asked as I placed her gently back down on the bed.

"yeah but where do my family think I am?" she asked making herself comfortable.

I held her hand in both of mine as I sat on the chair next to the bed where I had practically lived since she'd arrived in the house.

"In a specialist hospital in the other side of America you're not die home for another two months as you are receiving the best of care. Also it appears the Cullen family has gone on vacation up south as well so that Dr. Cullen can work specially with his patient" I said with a grin.

She looked around my room in wonder.

"So we're in hiding. How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Two days, I'm so sorry Reese" I said my voice sad an apologetic.

"Why?" she asked her voice saturated in concern.

"you'll be stuck with us for the next few months to keep up the charade we'll try and make things as comfortable as possible but I understand if you'd rather stay in a hotel somewhere" I said.

I rather chop of my arm than have her leave me now after what happened she hasn't left my sight for a moment. She stared at me for a moment and the creased up holding her stomach giggling in the most hysterical pitch.

"It hurts to laugh" she gasped still giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked frowning her silent find infuriates me.

She stopped laughing and shuffled closer to me her face suddenly serious.

"Edward I meant what I told you before I passed out. I love you. The fact you're a vampire and I'm some strange cat creature doesn't change that. I'd rather be between that truck and that van than leave you now" she said her breath sweet and tantalising as it blew against my face.

I took a quick glimpse at her ruby lips before resting my eyes on hers. She blushed deeply as I gently reached out to touch her cheek she pressed her hot skin against my hand closing her eyes. It was as if she had ached for my touch as much as I had hers. My whole being cried out to hold her but I was still scared despite the surprising absence of my thirst that I might hurt her.

"Your skin is so hot" I whispered.

"Yours is cold" she whispered back, then she gently pressed her lips to the palm of my hand "It feels so nice"

We breathed in each other's scent realised her nose must be as sensitive as mine now.

"Everything smelt delicious, I smelt you, you stayed with me didn't you?" her eyes locked on mine quizzing

"Couldn't leave your side" I admitted with a smile.

She grinned back at me then we were interrupted by a loud yawn. She blushed as I chuckled. I gently moved her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead feeling the electricity between us.

"Sleep Reese I'm not going anywhere" I said

She smiled contently then closed her eyes within minutes she was asleep.


	21. Track 21 Heal Over

Heal over

"And I don't wanna hear you tell yourself  
That these feelings are in the past  
No it doesn't mean they're off the shelf  
Because pain's built to last  
Everybody sails alone  
Oh but we can travel side by side  
Even if you fail  
You know that no one really minds

Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Coz you'll heal over  
Heal over  
Heal over someday

Don't hold on but don't let go  
I know it's so hard  
You've got to try to trust yourself  
I know it's so hard, so hard"

It was from this day on it was decided that Reese would stay with the Cullen's until her healthy reappearance wouldn't be too much of a shock to the occupants of the Forks. However Reese would have to spend both her birthday and Christmas with them. Of course Reese didn't mind this but Edward worried about her been in the same house as so many vampires although it seemed that even thought Reese smelt exactly the same Edward felt no blood lust when near her. Edward assumed this was because of how he felt for her.

The rest of the Cullen family was happy to have her as long as it made Edward happy and believed that they could control their thirst. Reese's family worried about her but with the promise of letters and phone calls as soon as she was able comforted them. Prince however had to be sent to live with the Cullen's the day after Reese woke up as being separated from his Mistress had made him uncharacteristically irritable.

And so we come to part two of the story...


	22. Track 22 How To Save A Life

How to save a life

"Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

I rolled over sighing at the lovely warmth of the covers. I was unaware of the fact I was dangerously close to the edge of the bed. I fell off landing perfectly on my hands and feet completely uninjured. It had been 2 weeks since I had moved in with the Cullen's and once I could walk again I insisted on using the spare room.

I stood up with a yawn listening to the sounds of the house still strange to my sensitive ears.

"She fell out of bed again" whispered Alice amused downstairs.

"I heard that" I said stretching my arms above my head.

She giggled from below. I let out a low whistle which only dogs and Cullen's would hear and Prince came out from under my bed which he liked to sleep under. He tried to jump up but i danced away from him and stroked his back instead so not to hurt his feelings.

I crept out of my room with my clothes tucked under my arm. Apparently my footsteps – when I wanted them to be- were so quiet that even vampires struggled to hear them. I was exploring my new found self discovering my limits; creeping was a valuable bonus to being what I was. I didn't like Edward seeing me in my P.J's I found it embarrassing so I had to sneak to the bathroom before he said good morning to me.

I had not tried turning into a cat again since Carlisle had suggested it might affect my recovery even though I already appeared to be completely recovered. I was sure soon it would be safe to try changing again.

I successfully reached the bathroom without exposure. I grinned as I turned the lock and caught the reflection of my green eyes in the mirror. Physically I had changed but subtly my height had stayed the same but my face had lost some of its baby fat leaving my peculiar features more defined. I was sure that my teeth were sharper.

The shower was bliss unlike back at home the Cullen's had that nice soft water and you don't have to spend forty five minutes decoding the temperature. At home there is this tiny little microscopic point on the temperature control which is a nice temperature a millimetre out and you're burning or freezing.

I felt my muscles release and despite myself I began to purr. Luckily no one had caught me doing this yet because to be honest it was just plain weird. I dressed in a pair of sweats and a Tee singing Brass in Pocket whilst towelling off my hair.

I moved out on to the landing my feet still silent against the wooden floor. I stared at the banner with the tremendous urge to climb onto in. I shook my head thinking of my poor skull when I fell down to the floor below.

Edward was suddenly beside me worried once again that I was in pain walking like I was at the start. I could tell from that look in his eyes.

"Good morning Edward" I said cheerily.

"Morning did you sleep well last night?"he asked.

"Very well thank you" I said still staring at the banister.

If I looked at him I might not be able to look away again. Regardless I let my eyes flicker in his direction and saw the excitement in his eyes – it worried me.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked as we came to the stairs.

"Nothing" he said real American like.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs. I entered the usually vacant kitchen to find Rose and Alice debating over something in a magazine. Suddenly they were both looking at me a look of complete determination in their eyes. I looked from them to the empty space where the magazine once was to Edward's bewildered face.

Something very strange was going on... well stranger than usual. I ignored the strangeness and went about making breakfast which thanks to Esme shopping trip was easy. I made myself some pancakes and a hot chocolate and sat down at the kitchen counter with Rose and Alice. Edward left the kitchen to attend to who knows what.

"What was that about earlier?" I asked casually biting a pancake.

They both looked at me then Alice sighed "Nothing"

I raised one eyebrow and continued to stare straight into their eyes.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" said Rose slightly annoyed.

"What are you two up to?" I said.

"We were wondering if it was wise to tell you the truth" Rosalie said with a sigh

"what truth?" I asked after finishing my pancake unfortunately I was still hungry.

"About what happened on you first day and the swimming pool incident" said Alice.

I gawped "What?"

"That was all our fault" said Rosalie looking at me with an expression that said "don't tell Edward"

"I had a vision a few days before you arrived in the Forks about how you blood would sing to Edward and I was worried that he'd do something he'd end up regretting. So I told Rosalie and Rosalie only and managed to keep our thoughts away from him but it still didn't solve the problem. Then on Monday we gave ourselves some more time by taking Edwards car so he had to walk. Then you were just standing there next to that puddle and I thought that if you got wet you'd go home for the day"

"But you were just so determined to go to that stupid English lesson but luckily Edward resisted temptation but after Edward fled Alice had another vision" said Rosalie grinning at me "You certainly make yourself a pest"

"This time I saw a kid die and I wondered what it had to do with us, then I realised that you must be a good swimmer" said Alice

"How'd you work that one out?" I asked.

"I didn't I just knew that if you came out soaking wet during P.E you'd come across Edward in his usual spot for skipping P.E and well that kill two birds with one stone – excuse my choice of words"

"How so?" I asked.

"One you'd save the little girl's life and two Edward would save you and realise how pretty you look when you're wet and cold" she said but there was something in her voice that made me think she was holding something back.

"Alice there's something else isn't there" I asked.

She lowered her eyes and said "that night if you'd walk home on your own you would have feel through some ice on a pond near you house and no one would have been there to save you"

"Oh I see" I said quietly.

They stared at me "Were sorry Reese we didn't mean to intrude"

"No, don't be sorry you saved my life thank you"

They both got up to hug me.

"Do you mind being our little sister?" Alice asked.

"of course not" I giggled.

"She wasn't really giving you a choice" muttered Rose.

I smiled content.


	23. Track 23 Don't Bother

Don't bother

"She's almost six feet tall  
She must think I'm a flea  
I'm really a cat you see  
And it's not my last life at all

Hey, hey

So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry

Don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind"

It was a normal a normal Saturday night at the Cullen residence. I was stretched out on the sofa watching a movie Emmett had stuck on. We were all sat in the living room on various seats watching the tense action thriller unfold. Everyone was here except Edward. He'd been avoiding me completely I couldn't help but wonder what I had done wrong. Surprisingly my mood hadn't been altered by it I was still happy and purring in my sleep.

I looked around at my family who had truly made me feel at home. I had accidently called Esme 'Mum' the other day and Jasper told me that she was so happy that if she could have cried with joy she could have.

Suddenly Alice's eyes went black and she zoned out like she usually did when she was having a vision. She came out of it and gasped looking horrified and disgusted. Then her eyes flickered at me and she ran out of the room. I followed her scared I'd done something stupid in the future to upset her. I followed her into the kitchen where she stood shaking. I took her hands in mine she stared at them then at my face her eyes pull of pity.

"What's wrong Alice I know there's something you're not telling me?" I said.

"I'm going to tell you Reese but it's going to destroy you" she said.

Then what Alice told me next shattered me completely. I felt the very Earth beneath my feet crumble. Then everything was black again but this time I didn't want to come back.

When my eyes opened again I saw Jasper staring at me intently.

"Her emotions seem stable" he said around the room I realised the rest of the Cullen family apart from Edward were in the room.

"I can't really tell" said Emmett with a frown.

I growled at him – wait one minute- I growled at him! Suddenly I was up on all fours staring down at two huge black paws with large claws.

"She's in shock" said Jasper calmly rubbing off on me.

Alice grabbed a mirror and showed me my reflection. Stood in my place was a large sleek black panther she looked lethal, she looked beautiful. My fur wasn't just black it reflected many colours midnight blue, violet, and my eyes bright green in contrast.

Then the pain hit me fast and hard Jasper flinched beside me. He tried to sooth it over but it didn't work . I stared at the open window I had to get out of here away from them and their pity I needed to be free. I jumped off the bed and out of the second story window landing elegantly on the ground.

Emmett and Jasper made a move to grab me back but Alice stopped them.

"She'll be back" she said "Take care Reese we're here when you're ready"

I nodded and ran off into the forest. I felt my muscles relish in the freedom of it I ran until I came to the small house. All the lights were off but I could hear them. I could hear Charlie's snoring and Bella's frantic heart beat as he looked at her – like that – I knew how that felt. He confessed his love for her telling her that what he felt for me was a lie. I ground my claws into the ground turned quickly round I knew he'd heard me but I didn't care.

He came to chase after me but I sent him a message.

Don't bother Edward you love each other. I understand. 

Then nothing in the world could stop me I was fast as the wind running toward an unknown destination looking for answers in a world that no longer made sense.


	24. Track 24 Sunset Borderline

Sunset Borderline

A simple scent of summer stole my heart for the last dance  
The smell of two-stroke petrol from a moterbike we used to have  
Those playing fields of cut grass you know high school left me kind of blue  
Now with every sweet summer breeze I'll be thinking of you

Now I'm waiting for the sunset borderline  
Every suns gotta set with time  
But I'll remember those moments for evermore  
As the days where nothing had changed at all

Found a long lost picture of the car we used to run  
Cotton candy coloured paintwork looked so faded in the sun  
And that 6 o clock sunrise you always used to drive me to  
Guess that long lost picture will always have me thinking, have me thinking of you

Now I'm waiting for the sunset borderline  
Every suns gotta set with time  
But I'll remember those moments for evermore  
As the days where nothing had changed at all

So for every little sad sweet love song that's ever sung, I'll be thinking  
And for every lost summers day that ever been and gone, I'll be thinking  
I wonder if your gonna be the tear that follows me  
Until that sun is set I guess I'll always be

Waiting for the sunset borderline  
Every suns gotta set with time  
But I'll remember those moments for evermore  
As the days where nothing had changed at all

Turned into the radio flicking through the stations one by one  
Tried to listen through the rain while  
Humming those melodies alone  
I remember how you told me lennon & mccartney  
Always pulled you through  
So as the music fades out I'll be thinking, I'll be thinking of you

I stared down at my bare legs honey gold due to the summer sun. I was twelve years old and it was early June. I wore a cotton pink dress that came above my knees I swung my legs back and forth from my place on the high wall.

I was in school but since it was a non-uniform day I was free to leave my horrid school uniform rotting in a pile on my bedroom floor.

"Reese" called a voice from behind me.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice twisting my head back. Too late something very vold in contrast with my skin pressed against my bare back.

"Ah!" I squeal throwing my hands back.

Unfortunately my balance gave up on me causing me to fall backwards into a pair of waiting strong arms.

"Hello to you too" he said a cheeky grin spread across his dashing face.

"Pick on someone your own size" I whined sticking out my tongue.

He laughed placing me down on the floor far below. He was a giant compared to me and a whole five years older than me his arms well muscled due to his love for swimming and hockey. His face wide spread with a grin as he held the can of pop in front of me.

"For you princess" he said with a dramatic bow.

I took it from him wrinkling my nose at his annoying kindness. He had made me speak but now he had become my guardian.

"Thanks" I muttered opening the can.

I guzzled it down thirstily. He watched me with an amused smile. Then he placed his large hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"You look dazzling in that dress it suits you" he said a little too seriously.

I looked up at him with puzzled eyes.

"Remember what happened when you kissed me?" I said raising a hand.

He pretended to be scared "oh no not a slap" he said cowering despite his huge smile.

I gave him a gentle slap on his cheek and smiled back.

"I can't believe your leaving in three weeks" I said sadly as we walked round the school playing fields.

He stared down at me with a frown on his face "Don't say it like we'll never see each other again"

"It feels like it" I muttered.

"Look I'll come back in the summer and at Christmas and you'll be the first person I'll come see" he said kneeling down to look at me directly in the eyes.

I knew that he had full intensions of seeing me again but I also knew that college would change him, he'd make lots of knew friends, get a girlfriend, none of which would think it was cool to hand out with a short twelve year old. Things change; he'll change.

"here" he said thrusting a CD case in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked holding it up and examining it.

"A CD" he said

"Well Duh! I mean whats on it" I said.

"Songs which remind me of you" he said with a sad smile.

"Hey what's with the face you're the one who said we'd be seeing each other" I said frowning.

"Ofcourse" he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey" I yelped.

"Your going to get sick of seeing me" he laughed.

I never did see him again...


	25. Track 25 Carry You Home

Carry you home

"Trouble is her only friend and he's back again  
Makes her body older than it really is  
And she says it's high time she went away  
No ones got much to say in this town  
Trouble is the only way is down, down, down

As strong as you were  
Tender you go  
I'm watching you breathing  
For the last time  
A song for your heart  
But when it is quiet  
I know what it means  
And I'll carry you home  
I'll carry you home

If she had wings she would fly away  
And another day god will give her some  
Trouble is the only way is down,down,down"

(Carry You Home - James Blunt)

My part in this story was never planned. It was nothing that could have been predicted or foreseen. But I still believe it was destiny that had brought me to her.

I was alone. I always had been. My kind usually had at least one person to stay with, to spend eternity with but not me I walk alone. My eyes that were usually golden in colour had now turned black with the thirst growing within me I guessed starving wouldn't work either. This was it I wanted out. Out of this eternity of loneliness and solitude out of this existence that I never choose. There it was faint but it was there I could smell other vampires hopefully they'd help me obtain what I wanted.

I was so close but something always had to get in the way. My thirst was too strong and the scent of the large predator was so appealing I couldn't resist. Even murderers get a last meal and I was no murderer.

I raced after the scent but whatever it was had heard me coming and was now speeding through the forest away from me. Then I saw it a truly beautiful creature a black panther. I wondered what it was doing here its black fur shining in the moonlight that broke through the tree canopy. It reminded me of my own skin and how it looked in the sunlight so amazing.

I almost felt guilty for the fact I planned to take this rare beauty but it would be the last time I ever would take anything from this world. At this point however I did not know that this particular rare beauty would be more than I bargained for.

It stopped suddenly it was so fast for a normal panther it had shocked me. The sudden stop however had shocked me more. It stood crouching ready teeth bore warning me not to closer. it was almost funny that it thought it would have a chance of harming me. Its green eyes held mine like jewels they sparked and shone in the dark. They were very human eyes but also they were fierce but I could see the underline pain.

I wondered if this amazing beast was injured but there were no signs of injury I would have smelt the blood and it did not limp. I intended to make it quick I would break its neck first quickly so it wouldn't feel a thing it seemed the creature was in enough pain as it is. Maybe it was a female and she had lost its cubs and had come to this area to seek an outlet for her pain.

I pounced but she was already gone I landed gracefully to find her standing behind me green eyes burning into mine. For some unknown reason my heart skipped a beat. I was a rare as well one in a million my heart still beating when it should have halted a long time ago.

We played a usual game of tag dodging, jumping and running as quick as lightening neither of us managing to catch the other. I could she was strong and not a normal panther I could begin to imagine what she actually was but I had a feeling I would find out.

Suddenly she was gone from my sight but I could still hear her heat beating fast and strong. I couldn't find her fast enough she pounced from above she'd been up in the trees. She slammed into me throwing me onto my back against the forest floor her large paws holding down my legs and arms.

I realised now that her sharp teeth were only centimetres from me that she could kill me if she wanted to; I hoped she would. It would be easier for her to do it than vampire, I had a feeling those sharp teeth could rip me into tiny pieces easily.

We were staring into each other's eyes waiting – for what I didn't know. Until finally she faltered the green eyes closed, her teeth clenched, and her legs buckled. Her whole wait rested across my body now surprisingly she was lighter than she looked.

She was breathing heavily I was unsure what do now that my pray had finally given in I no longer wanted my meal. Suddenly her weight shifted and a low whimper came out of her throat as she slowly stated to shrink.

The fur disappeared revealing pale skin, the large paws became small hands and feet the face became that of a sleeping girl. She was completely naked I quickly closed my eyes valuing her privacy even if the pale skin looked marvellous against the cool moonlight.

Gently I moved into a sitting position and lay her down on the floor my eyes still closed I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it round her shockingly small form.

I opened my eyes now she was covered and allowed myself to look upon the face of the girl. She had long black eyelashes, dark blonde hair that had strands of platinum blonde, cherry red lips and tiny ears. She was beautiful like an angel.

I was unsure of what to do but I came to the conclusion I should take her to the nearest house and hopefully they could help her. She was so small in my arms and surprisingly very warm. She was not as young as I had previously thought with her small frame I thought her to be eleven at the oldest but since I had seen a glimpse of her figure I now knew her to be older.

She pressed herself against my cold skin as if it gave her some kind of comfort. I came to a house with large French windows and residents who were still awake. I tensed as I smelt what they were – vampires! I had brought this poor girl to her end they were already out the house.

There were six of them all ready to pounce. I would die defending this small human after all she had given me something to smile about.

"If you hand over the girl no harm will come to you" said their leader for some reason his voice seemed worried.

"I'm sorry but I'm not able to do that" I growled.

"Please we don't want any harm to come to her" begged a woman.

Suddenly I relaxed... they wanted her safe. I walked towards them and gently passed her over to a large male. He took her from me with a large sigh of relief. They crowded round her in the living room where they laid her on the couch.

"Thank you for bringing her back to us" said the leader reaching out his hand to me. "If there anything we can do for you"

I took his hand and shook it

"no problem my name is Uri and I have a request of you" I said staring at the girls face with a small smile on my lips.

I wished I could have done more for her but I had brought her home and now it was time. ..


	26. Track 26 I'll Be Okay

I'll Be Okay

It's time to let you go  
It's time to say goodbye  
There's no more excuses  
No more tears to cry

There's been so many changes  
I was so confused  
All along you were the one  
All the time I never knew

I want you to be happy  
You're my best friend  
But it's so hard to let you go now  
All that could have been  
I'll always have the memories  
She'll always have you  
Fate has a way of changing  
Just when you don't want it to

Throw away the chains  
Let love fly away  
Till love comes again  
I'll be okay

Life passes so quickly  
You gotta take the time  
Or you'll miss what really matters  
You'll miss all the signs  
I've spent my life searching  
For what was always there  
Sometimes it will be too late  
Sometimes it won't be fair

I won't give up  
I won't give in  
I can't recreate what just might have been  
I know that my heart will find love again  
Now is the time to begin

I can't hold on forever baby  
I'll be okay

(I'll Be Okay - Amanda Marshall)

Sometimes I can convince myself that I hadn't lost my first love at the age of twelve and the fact he had left me behind just like everyone else didn't bother me. Sometimes for a moment I forget he was ever there at all.

But only for a minute...

Then his face is back again when I close my eyes I can still see that lopsided smile those green/brown eyes and his black curly hair.

I sat in my room staring out the window wondering why now of all times I couldn't take him off my mind. Edward avoided me and I didn't mind because I wasn't talking to anyone anyway I was lost in my own thoughts.

I read mostly quietly keeping to myself thinking about the stranger who had saved me from myself. I had yet to meet him I was staying in my room mostly I couldn't stand the sympathy and the pity in their eyes.

Prince stayed with me, my only comfort. I stroked his luxurious fur wishing once again to be able to run as an animal again. I didn't want to be human anymore humans felt too much pain.

I'm listening to the CD that he gave me all those years ago I've transferred it over to my iPod. He had called me a solitary creature when I was younger as he was my only friend. Or his lonely dove. I missed my friend so much.

More now than ever, he would have took me into large warm arms and held me until I was all cried out. But I must cry alone now in this cold empty room there is no longer any feelings here just numbness.

I decided it was finally time to leave my room as a cat of course. I've mastered this whole transformation thing. I silently slipped out of my room it was late at night and I was simply part of the darkness with my black fur.

I fancied fish been a cat and all so I made my way to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I made a graceful jump onto the breakfast bar and pondered how I'd get the fridge door open. Of course I had not thought this far ahead but I could not change back because I didn't want to risk been caught naked in the kitchen.

I jumped from the counter to the top of the fridge a distance I think a normal cat would struggle with. Here I tried to prise open the door by pushing my front paws against the seam between the door and the fridge base.

Alas this didn't work and my stomach was making some rather frightening noises which made me wonder if it was eating itself.

I sighed and paced on top of the fridge contemplating what to do next. Help arrived soon after when someone walked into the kitchen. I chill ran down my back but not a chill of fear but of excitement. I wondered who it could possibly be.

He came closer and I couldn't believe my eyes. The same black curly hairs, handsome face now even more handsome, same warmth in his newly golden eyes.

Uri...

It had been so long since then my heart thumped hard in my chest demanding I move.

"Reese" he said "what are you doing on top of the fridge?"

Suddenly I was embarrassed remembering the events of the other night... he'd seen me naked.

"Are you ok?" he asked he was always so kind.

My stomach answered for me growling very loud.

Suddenly he was laughing the same old chuckle with a new velvet twist that was contagious it made everyone around him want to laugh. He was everything I had wanted to be everything I needed to become. He was the light in the darkness, the sun, the warmth everything this place had left me without.

Edward could have his Bella. After all Edward if not perfect he's not what I need. I could let him go now. I'll be ok I think. I had dreamed up a love for him which was only trying to shadow a deeper more true love one which had been buried in my heart a long time ago. Unmoveable, unchanging, undisputable and it all came to me so quickly.

The sudden realisation triggered by an echoing laugh from a life that seemed so long ago. It couldn't be real to feel like this so suddenly to feel the earth move beneath between all four of my feet.

But this was now and this was my reality and suddenly my whole world revolved around this ghost from my past. After all he was my sun. I needed to get out of the house so I could deal with these strange emotions. I jumped down from the fridge and out the window. I changed into a panther the instant I hit the forest I could feel his eyes staring at me in confusion.


	27. Track 27 Say

Say

Take all of your wasted honour  
Every little past frustration  
Take all your so called problems  
Better put 'em in quotations

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say...

Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead

If you could only  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Have no fear  
For giving in  
Have no fear  
For giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Then never to say what you need to say again

Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open... wide...

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to say...

(Say - John Mayer/ Boyce Avenue (From The Bucket List))

I needed someone anyone to help me with this. So I ran all the way to La Push. The forest area near La Push had a strange scent to it, warm comforting, homely. There were large animals here as large as myself if not bigger I could hear them moving around me surrounding me cautious yet as curious as I.

I let out a warning growl and my growl was returned although it wasn't aggressive just warning not to attack. Suddenly I heard voices.

"It's a panther" said one male voice.

"It's huge what's it doing here?" asked the one.

"I don't mean you any harm" I think I said it but I can't be sure.

"Woh it spoke" said another.

"It, that's a she you idiot" said a female voice.

"People, who are you?" I asked.

Then large wolves appeared from the forest around me they were a similar size to me with big sharp teeth.

"We're werewolves what are you?" asked a voice of authority.

"I really don't know" I said amused at the thought "I'm a cat human panther type thing"

That really was the best description I could give of myself.

"Reese is that you?" said a familiar voice.

"Jacob?" I replied.

"The one and only" he replied I identified him as the large russet coloured one.

His tail wagged as he came towards me we sniffed at each other familiarising ourselves. His face broke into a toothy grin and I returned it.

"You should be blonde" he said circling me.

"haha and you should be black" I replied.

"right let's all change back and discuss this at base" said the leader.

Suddenly I was unsure.

"I have no clothes" I said shyly.

"I'll help you out" said the female.

"thanks" I said.

I went ahead with the female she changed back first and changed into the dress she'd had tied round her leg.

"I'll come back and give you the clothes" she said "oh and my names Leah"

I quickly changed into a cat she stared down at me in shock.

"I suppose you could do that as well" she said with a grin "wish I could do that"

I meowed following her to 'base' which happened to be the leaders house.

We entered the house there stood a woman her face scarred but she was still very beautiful.

"Emily this is Reese, Reese this is Emily" she said introducing us.

"meow" I said

Emily leaned towards Leah and whispered "why are you introducing me to a cat?"

I was offended a little.

"Reese happens to be the cat equivalent of a werewolf" said Leah.

Emily appeared embarrassed after this "I'm so sorry"

I shook my cat head to show her it was alright. Emily got me some clothes and I changed back into little old me.

Down the stairs the boys had al arrived back they were all huge tall and scary not to mention half naked.

They introduced themselves to me Sam the leader and Emily's fiancé, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Paul. I felt incredibly small in the room full of tall people reminding me that I was vertically challenged.

"So..." I said after introductions.

"We'd like you to explain how this all happened" said Sam leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Let's see, I was born perfectly human just as you guys were until recently after I got hit by a truck I healed within twenty minutes of been hit even though I should have died. I first changed into a cat after I woke up after the accident; I had amazing balance, grace, hearing, agility, and hearing. Then I changed into a panther the other night when I became emotionally hurt. I've been living with vampires for months I don't seem to have any dislike for vampires or werewolves so I guess I'm piggy in the middle." I told them.

"Well that's interesting" said Emily.

I smiled yes very interesting I thought.

"Well we'd like you to know that you're welcome here, don't feel that just because your different that you don't belong here" said Sam putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you" I said feeling a little emotional.

Later I took a walk with Jake along the beach finally getting my opportunity to talk to him.

"Jake, do you believe people can fall in love in an instant?" I asked shyly.

He burst out laughing "you have no idea do you?"

I blushed angry and embarrassed "No idea about what?" I muttered.

"Imprinting I guess we did leave it out we didn't think it applied" he said then he stopped laughing when he saw I was upset about it.

"Imprinting is like love at first sight but much, much more, I've not felt it myself but I've been told it hurts to be away from the other person even for a minute, that life itself revolves around that person and you can't live without them"

As he said this I knew it was all true even now as I stood here able to go back and see him at any time my heart ached for him. I missed him already.

"Tell me it's not the Cullen" he said raking his hands through his hair.

"No but he's a vampire we were childhood friends" I said quietly. "What do I tell him I don't think he even remembers who I am?"

"You say what you need to say trust me on this you don't keep it all inside or you end up losing it" he said and I saw the sadness in his eyes

"You know I haven't spoken since today I was on silence strike" I said with a laugh.

"just remember you can always come back here" said Jake.

I hugged him tight before running off into the forest with the promise that I'd come back soon. I had some things I needed to say.


	28. Track 28 Leavin

Leavin'

Hey baby girl I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5  
And I'm leavin' never to come back again…  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh ( man she gonna sing  
Oh oh oh oh

(Leavin- Jesse Mccartney)

She's amazing in every way. Especially now as she walks along the washing line-she walks along it as though it's a bridge hanging up the clothes as she goes. You see she is too short to do it from the ground so she jumps up onto the line.

It's a sunny day so naturally we're not going anywhere near town today.

She's wearing a green thick strapped cotton dress that compliments her eyes and a pair of black leggings. She seems so familiar to me but I just can't seem to put my finger on it.

She's naturally small and all in proportion to allow her the agile amount of movement and the astounding gymnastic ability. She's wearing a head band to keep her hair out of her eyes and every now and then I catch those eyes looking towards the house looking for him no doubt.

Her eyes shine brighter in the sun her skin is already turning a warm honey gold. She jumps down from the washing line but it seems nothing like a jump it is more like a graceful step.

Her blonde hair shone in the light she's left it down and it waved around her face framing beautifully.

I really don't know how it happened but all of a sudden I was in love with her. Ever since the morning she came back after I caught her in the kitchen, muddy, wide eyed, cheeks flushed with a huge grin on her face I was smitten. I had been walking around like a man in a trance she had captured me.

Alice joined Reese outside the two of them equal in height behaved like sisters. Alice sparkled in the light but this did not surprise Reese in fact she acted as though it was normal. Reese had made a vast improvement, she was ever smiling, and laughing, dancing, singing, painting, living and it made this house full of lost souls come alive with joy.

She came in the house stretching her arms above her head making a small meow which she blushed at when she saw me. Then she smiled at herself then looked at me through her eyelashes – I was almost undone.

Then I caught Edward glancing over at her that same unsure look in his eye. He had already broken her heart I wish he'd stop taunting her especially now she was recovering. Without warning Prince jumped up from behind the sofa I was sitting on and on to my lap.

"Prince" I said ruffling his fur.

He licked my face then gave me a toothy grin.

"hi five" I said holding up my hand.

Prince lifted up his front paw and placed it against my palm. This dog was seriously cool.

"Hey Prince it's time for a walk " said Reese walking towards us.

Prince jumped out of my lap to greet her she knelt down a little to scratch behind his ears. She looked up at me her eyes dazzling green left me dumbstruck for a moment.

"Do want to come with us?" she asked me "The according to Alice the suns going to stay in for a while now"

I looked up the sky sure enough a big grey cloud had swallowed up the sun.

"I'd love to" I said getting up of the sofa.

"I just got to grab my jacket" she said about to bound up the stairs.

I grabbed her hand and almost gasped at the electricity that flowed between us.

"Here" I said shrugging my jacket off my shoulders "wear mine"

Without a word I put it on for her careful not to risk touching her again – who knows what might happen? She smiled up at me through her eye lashes I could see her eyes twinkling. She was so amazing.

We were just about to go out the front door when Edward's voice rang out through the room.

"What you doing?" he asked Reese staring at her in a way that made me want to hit him.

"I'm leaving" she said with a grin "but don't worry Uri and Prince are keeping me company"

I think that was her way of saying its over. As we got out side I took her hand in mine.

"Do you mind?" I asked her as we entered the forest.

"No. Don't let go" she said quietly and squeezed my hand tighter.

I smiled content to have her near me soon she wouldn't even think of Edward not if I had anything to do with it.


	29. Track 29 Ocean Drive

**AN : You have full permission to digitally slap me for not updating since forver. :( **

Ocean Drive

Say its true, black and blue, I can share your situation  
Been holding our emotions back, will only make us cry  
If you go, I know, but you know, it aint so serious anyway  
When the clouds arise well live on..

Ocean drive  
Dont know why youre so blue  
Suns gonna shine on everything you do  
And the sky is so blue  
Suns gonna shine on everything you do

He left you black and blue, without a word of explanation  
And he took your love for granted and he left you high and dry  
You know someday, when youll wonder what you see in him anyway  
What that days arrives well live on..

Ocean drive  
Dont know why youre so blue  
Suns gonna shine on everything you do  
And the sky is so blue  
Suns gonna shine on everything you do

(Ocean Drive – The Lighthouse Family)

Days flash by in a blur. Just me and Uri...Perfection. He puts no pressure on me were just friends despite how much I want more. But every moment together is bliss. I told him about our past filling in the cracks in his forgotten memory. He remembered something's and how he would laugh at our memories and my own would echo it. I longed to hear that laugh and would do anything to hear it's irresistible charm.

We would take long walks with Prince, listen to all our favourite songs and sing along to them. We'd race each other like children and fight very rarely over silly little things these little fights always ended with us lying on our back exhausted from chasing each other.

We were perfect friends understanding, playful, caring and equal. He never treated me as though I was different and loved both my cat and panther form. He was very cautious know never to cross his own carefully marked line which would take this relationship any further than friendship.

Our priceless time together was coming to an end soon I would have to go back to school and return to my own home. I use the word home lightly as I feel that this house is my only home. With my sisters and brothers, with my new found parents. Even if my real ones were not far away I felt no bond with them it was not their fault it just the way things are. I belong here with people who understand me who know what I am and accept me for it.

I sat on my bed my bags packed staring around my room with a hundred happy memories and a few bad ones. I sighed and Prince placed his head in my lap looking up at me with those big sad brown eyes.

"Hey" I said "It's not like we won't see them again were are only moving to the other side of town"

Who was I trying to convince? Distracted I didn't hear the footsteps down the hall but Prince did. He bounded towards the door his tail wagging in excitement. Only one person could be behind that door.

There was a gentle knock. I grinned not moving off the bed.

"Come in Uri" I said.

He came in and Prince jumped up him.

"Hey Prince" he said cheerfully taking himself to Prince's level to stroked his fur.

Prince licked his cheek which made Uri laugh – the sound made my heart throb. Uri looked up at me and immediately his face creased with worry. He knelt down in front of me and took my face in his hands. I blushed he'd never touched me like this before, his icy cold skin was calming against my over heated skin. His thumbs stroked away tears I hadn't realised were there.

"What's wrong?" he asked me staring straight into my eyes.

The power of his eyes was unbelievable I stopped breathing.

Then I let out a heavy sob "It won't be the same when I go back home"

I felt myself been pulled into his cool tranquilising arms.

"It will I promise it doesn't change a thing we'll see each other every day. we all will" he swore.

I wished I could be that confident about it all, with a few ragged breathes I calmed myself down and gently pulled away from Uri.

"I'm ready" I said sounding more confident than I felt.

He smiled picking up my luggage in one hand and grasping mine quickly in the other and together we made our way back to the strange old house.


	30. POSTPONED

**I'm putting all stories on hold apart from the new one Unwell which i'm about to post up. i have a reason for this i find i get distracted by the others and with 'are you ready for a miricale?' out of the way i'd like to concerntrate on Unwell. so all stories that have this message posted on them are going to postponed until further notice.  
**

**Unwell is a AH OC story about Bella who is in therapy, her Doctor carlisle cullen trys to work out how to help Bella with her problems. As he does he realises that he is also giving therapy to a Edward who is claimed to be ' the cause of it all' by Bella. but as he hears both sides of the story can he figure out a way to fix these broken teenagers and bring the two back together again before it's too late.**

**Please read it i promise it will be good as i think i'll put a lot of work into this one as it has a lot of meaning to me. **

**if anyone has any questions about any of my Fan Fic or the upcoming story please comment or mail and i'll be happy to respond providing i don't have to spoil anyone. **

**Thank you for reading xxx**


End file.
